


In My Defiance

by Tearfeather



Series: Paper Prophecy [4]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eviction, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Possession, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: I will no longer be the pawn of some voice in my head. I will fight for my freedom from angels and mortals if need be. Michael, Alex, Noma, and I are on our way to Vega to hopefully end all this. My visions are all but gone, which is a blessing and a curse. Maybe knowing the future was more of a burden than I thought. Or was it something that kept me alive?





	1. Chapter 1

“Time to wake up girl.” I jerked awake, finding myself laying in an otherwise blank area. Literally, there was nothing there to be seen. I stood up, not sure where I was. Wasn’t I in the bed of a truck? Michael, Noma, and Alex were around too. There was no sign of them at all now. “They aren’t here to save you.” I felt every muscle in my body tense. Turning around slowly, I came face to face with a man. At least, he looked like a man, but I knew better. This was an angel. A higher angel if I had to guess. 

“Where am I?” I demanded, wanting to know where I was and what was going on. 

“We are within you. I suppose you could say this is your soul.” The man responded, keeping his distance. I could see his outline only, not defined features. He was about the same height as Michael and built similar to Gabriel. I held my ground as he took one step forward. “Aren’t you concerned? I find it hard to believe that you will be so accepting of this without more fight.”

“Clearly there is nothing I could do to prevent this, so I might as well accept it. I’m sure I will figure something out.” I wasn’t so sure, but he didn’t need to know that. This wasn’t a physical place. If what he said was true, then I was about to have to figure out a way to fight for my soul. That was a scary concept to think about. Was this what happened each time an angel took over a human? Part of me didn’t want to think about it but the other part wondered more than I should have. I was going to have to do whatever I could and there was no way for me to even ask for help or guidance. This was going to be all on me. 

“I see.” His response was cold and calculated. I was on guard as much as I could be. There was no telling what was going to take place, spoken or unspoken, in the near future for me. “Do you understand why I picked you as a child?” His question wasn’t really what he was wanting to ask. Or so I guessed anyway. It sounded like a question someone asked without asking the true meaning.  
“I was a child. You took advantage of me.” I answered evenly. Yes, I was dying at that point but still, who takes advantage of a child? Someone truly evil would do that. 

“Yes and no. I needed a vessel, someone I could mold to my will. I wasn’t sure if my plan would work, so I was willing to take that step to make a back-up plan in case, as you mortals enjoy saying.” He stepped forward once more. I stepped back this time, maintaining the distance between us. He laughed. “Scared of me now child? We have been together through so much over the years. You have nothing to fear from me.” I wanted to laugh at that. I didn’t believe him. 

“I will not let you use me.” I said defiantly. His laughter increased. 

“You already are my servant child. You just didn’t know it. Everything you did was because of my influence.” I stepped back once more, and he was on me before I could prevent it. His hand caught my wrist and refused to let go. I jerked my arm, unable to break his grasp. It was like there was a vice around my wrist, slowly breaking it. 

“Let go.”

“No.” That single word chilled me to the bone. I couldn’t see any facial features; however, I knew his eyes were boring into me. It felt like this man, angel, had no soul of his own. 

“You will not win.” 

“I already have. You are with Michael and Alex.” I noticed he didn’t mention Noma. Was she above his influence? Wouldn’t Michael be as well? Did he have some plan for Noma?

“What are you going to do with them?”

“Them? Nothing my child. I only want Alex. He is supposed to be the Chosen One. He will help me become myself again.” I wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Leave Alex alone. He is under Michael’s protection.” He jerked me closer to him. I could practically feel the power rolling off this man in waves. If he had a face, I was sure it would be inches from my own with how close we were. 

“Like you were under his protection? It means nothing to me. I will get what I want and be restored to my rightful place.” I felt his grip on my wrist tightening painfully. It felt like he was trying to corrupt me. I couldn’t stop the fear from mounting. I felt like I couldn’t move, breathe, or even think. 

_“Don’t give in!”_ I was startled by an unknown voice. The voice was female. She sounded concerned for me. I shook my head and jerked back as much as I could. 

“Let go!” I snapped once more, fighting the mental corruption I was feeling trying to creep in. The male in front of me growled angrily at me.

“She is mine. You will not save her. Not this time.” Not this time? I couldn’t dwell on it. I used my other hand to pry at his hand. It wasn’t giving an inch at all and in fact, he tightened it against my efforts. 

_“She is protected. You will never have her, brother.”_ I heard the female voice again, louder this time and closer. I still couldn’t see anything beyond the blank room. It was bright; however, it wasn’t white. There was clearly a void, though it seemed to be getting a little brighter. I pulled away from the male angel as much as I could. As I kept my distance, a gentle hand came into my view from at my side. The female hand carefully moved down my arm to my wrist, where it was trapped in an iron grasp. Her fingers wrapped around my wrist as well and the male’s grasp immediately released like he had been burned. I moved away. Her image was silvery, feeling of love and care. I watched her for a moment, as she moved to step between me and the male angel. 

“She is not yours!” The male cried out in anger. 

“She is not yours either. You will not win.” Her voice was firm on this fact and I felt like I was going to make it out of this. My wrist ached and was tender. I wondered if it would bruise. 

“She is protected.” The female voice said, turning just a little to seemingly look in my direction. I felt like I had seen her somewhere. She was familiar in an unknown way to me. I felt two other presences coming closer to me. I wasn’t worried. I felt security, something I hadn’t felt since… 

“We are here for you my daughter.” It was my mother’s voice. I closed my eyes, feeling safe. Her and my father’s presence were close to me. The male angel growled in annoyance. 

“This was not supposed to happen. She was mine! She made a deal.” He pointed an accusing finger at me. It was true I had made a deal when I was a child. 

“She was a child, brother. You twisted her fears of death to make her accept it. She is now an adult and knows better. Father is protecting her, you know this. You cannot deny His Presence.”

“Father is gone!”

“He will return in His own time.” Her voice was so sure. I wanted to believe. 

“You don’t know that for sure sister! Even with your sight, you couldn’t prevent Him leaving in the first place.”

“No, but I also knew I wouldn’t be able to.” I looked between the two silently, feeling like the area was getting a little warmer and brighter once more. 

“If He is not here to save His supposed children, angel or mortal, then someone else will have to do that. I was denied the right to have a body by our own brothers!”

“You needed to be stopped. It was the right choice at that time.” The male growled. “You forget I could see the outcomes of all the choices made.”

“Then why did Michael show mercy when Gabriel and did not?”

“He showed you respect. There is a difference brother. He adored you.” This didn’t seem to make any difference. 

With a cry, the male flew at the female. A sword, seemingly encased in shadows, materialized within in his hand and a sword, encased in light, within hers. The sparks flew between the blows that were traded between the two. I wasn’t even sure what was happening. They started speaking in another language, one that was lovely to hear, but I had no idea what was being said. It was an intense blow for blow battle. They were equally matched it seemed as neither was able to get one up on the other. Somewhere in all the fighting, they got closer to me. I was keeping my distance, not sure what the outcome was going to be. 

The presence of my parents had faded over that time as well, leaving me alone in the middle of this. First my father disappeared and then my mother was close behind. It was sudden; however, my eyes were fixed on the fight before me. I wasn’t even aware they had left, or perhaps they had been pushed out. The female angel suddenly vanished as well. I saw her turn to me, hand extended as she vanished. The male angel also was turned to look at me. He lunged seconds later. I gasped sharply, seeing him coming closer and closer and then…


	2. Chapter 2

_3rd POV_

Alex was still working on the truck engine when the truck itself moved. He looked up and over towards it. Mickie had only been laying down for a few moments. She couldn’t be awake, yet could she? Michael noticed Alex stopped working on it and walked around the back of the truck. Noma continued to lean on a nearby vehicle, looking at the Chosen One. Mickie was sitting up in the truck, looking ahead of her. She didn’t seem to be doing much else. 

“Mickie?” Alex asked, looking at her. He stopped at the side of the truck. She didn’t respond. Maybe she was still asleep. Reaching a hand out to touch her, Alex’s wrist was grabbed midway there. Michael was standing next to him. 

“Don’t touch her.” Alex withdrew, and Michael let go. Mickie continued to sit upright in the truck bed, not responding or showing any awareness around her. The arch angel stepped around to the back of the truck. 

“Mickie.” He said, looking right at her. She made no response to her name. Without warning, her eyes moved to Michael. She said nothing, just stared but she wasn’t there. Michael reached out to her, placing his hand on her face. She didn’t show recognition or even blink. Slowly, she leaned into his touch. A slow blink later from Mickie and she lunged at Michael. The arch angel, not one to normally be taken down by a human, was flattened on the ground with Mickie hovering above him. 

“Michael!” Noma and Alex drew their guns immediately. They were ready to shoot the woman on the spot. Michael, however, was not. 

“Don’t shoot her!” Michael called back, holding her at bay, though it looked like he was struggling just a little or not putting in as much effort as he could. His hands were tight around her wrists as Mickie tried to attack him. Her veins, normally blue in color, were now bleeding black like an 8-balls veins appeared most of the time. She was babbling at him in a language Alex didn’t know. Michael and Noma knew the language and briefly shared a glance before focusing on the woman once more. What she was doing and the language she was using, was not possible by a mortal. 

“What is she saying?” He asked, still holding his gun but lowered towards the ground. Noma shook her head. 

“It doesn’t make sense. She’s saying ‘You won’t win. Let me go.’” Noma stopped responding, lowering her gun as well. “Now she is saying that she was always my servant. Michael what is going on?” Michael was still fighting against her, keeping her hands off to the side as he rolled over, pinning her down. 

“She is not exactly possessed.”

“What do you mean?! Either she is, or she isn’t Michael.”

“Listen to me Alex. She is different.” Michael said, losing her hand for a moment and getting scratched at on his collarbone before he pinned her own once more. Mickie hissed at him in protest. “She is not possessed, and she is not a dyad. She made a deal when she was a child not to die. An angel, my brother, sustained her life as she was a child to bring her back from death. She has visions and dreams of the future. She knew all this was going to happen and no one believed her.”

“Is she the one you briefly mentioned in Vega?” Noma asked, tempted to raise her gun once more on the woman on the ground. Her fingers were twitching as the woman fought against Michael, keeping him quite busy. 

“Yes. She is Noma. I wanted to find her, and I finally did. She has dreams about the future. I don’t believe those are from my brother though.” Michael clearly didn’t want to hurt the woman he was holding down. Mickie wasn’t herself as she kicked Michael off of her and stood up. She stood there, looking to Alex, Noma, and finally to Michael as he got to his feet.

“Mickie?” He asked again, looking at her carefully. She tilted her head, still mumbling to herself. Her hands twitched, a deep bruise showing fingers on her wrist. 

“How hard did you hold her down?” Alex asked, looking at the bruise and then to Michael. 

“Not that hard.” The hand wasn’t the same size as Michael’s. It was a bit more narrow and tighter to how Michael had been holding her. “Alex, you have to preform an eviction.” Alex looked at him in shock. 

“Now? It’s only worked twice Michael.” Mickie’s head tilted as she looked at Alex. 

“She is mine.” The words were growled from the woman, in a voice not even close to her own. “You will be mine as well Alex Lannon.” Mickie started after Alex then. Michael made a grab for her as she started at Alex. Mickie whirled around and kicked Michael in the chest, sending him into the nearby truck. She lunged at Alex’s throat. Alex stepped back and slapped her across the face. It was like fighting Michael. Alex flinched, shaking his hand. Mickie slapped him back, sending Alex into the dirt. She descended on him. The gun was knocked away in the wrestling match. It took a moment or two for Alex to get the upper hand and contain her. It took all his strength to do so. Mickie elbowed him hard in the side, causing Alex to loosen his grip on her. Michael had recovered and grabbed hold of her wrists as she was trying to fight off Alex. 

“Do it now Alex. We won’t get another chance.” Michael commanded. For a woman as normal as Mickie, she was exhausting both the strength of an arch angel and the Chosen One. Alex wrapped an arm around her waist and the other arm around her neck. He started to say the words of eviction as quickly as he could. Mickie shrieked, like she was being stabbed. Alex’s markings responded, coiling down his arms to coil up onto Mickie’s neck and face. Alex’s hold tightened as she tried to get away from them both. Michael also refused to give up his hold. One of the marks continued to coil around and connected Michael, Mickie, and Alex all together in one line. 

Alex continued to say the words, a strange glow beginning to surround the marks on Mickie. She screamed out in pain, a spirit leaving her body at the same time. Noma came closer, watching the event take place. She was almost sure she could see figures near the trio locked in an eviction. As Mickie continued to scream as the eviction continued, another spirit left, followed quickly by another. That meant three angels were locked on her. With a sudden burst of strength, Mickie threw off Michael and Alex was forced to let go. Mickie stood, panting like she had run a mile. Noma lifted her gun to shoot but a near invisible hand gently pushed the gun down. Mickie screamed out loud, the marks still on her face and neck. A spirit, golden in color, shrieked in agony, as it fled her body. Mickie collapsed to the ground, not breathing. 

“No, no, no.” Michael said, dropping to his knees next to her. Gently rolling her over, Michael checked for her pulse. There was none. Alex recovered and pushed Michael off. 

“Let me handle this.” Alex adjusted her body and started attempted to resuscitate her. Noma crept closer, not sure what she had seen int hose few moments. Alex gave her air and chest compressions. Michael wasn’t sure if this was going to save her life or not. As fear settled in his bones, Michael saw the mark on her neck faintly glow and then fade away back to Alex. When it was completely back to Alex, Mickie jerked upright with a gasp. She coughed several times as Alex supported her. She sagged against him, trying to get her air back. Michael sighed in relief, reaching a hand out to cup her face. He lifted her head, looking into her eyes. None of the signs of being an 8-ball were present and to Michael, she felt at peace. Noma was speechless, unsure if she should say what she saw. She wasn’t even sure she had seen what she saw. 

“Are you alright?” Michael asked. Mickie nodded, the bruise on her wrist near black against her skin. She had a bruise started on her face as well, likely were Alex had slapped her. It added to the injuries she had already. Carefully, Mickie lifted her head on her own, eyes focusing fully on Michael and then to the stunned Alex next to her. 

“W-what happened?” Mickie asked, gaining a confused look from the men near her. Noma stepped closer carefully, not sure she trusted that this woman was safe. She had had four angels attached to her after all. A little caution was necessary. 

“You don’t remember?” She asked, looking at the woman with suspicion. Was it true she didn’t remember or was this some game Mickie was playing? Noma didn’t know her well enough and Michael seemed to have too much faith in her. 

“I don’t. Why are you looking at me like that?” Mickie responded, looking at each one.

“Mickie… I evicted four angels from you. You really don’t recall any of that?” Alex said, fully aware of what he had done. Her recovery time was impressive for an eviction. Most were unconscious. Then again, her heart had stopped, which had happened many times during previous evictions that Alex had performed. 

“You WHAT?!” Mickie’s cry of surprise startled nearby birds in the trees as they flew away. The woman hoped this was a cruel joke that Alex was playing on her. Yet, she didn’t know any of them really well enough to say if it was a joke or not. There was no reason for them to joke about something like that.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_Mickie’s POV_

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Had there really been four angels? I couldn’t recall much from the experience. I knew I spoke to the one who had been with me for years. I felt the presence of my parents, but had they been there? It couldn’t have been them. I did hear another voice. Was that the fourth angel? I honestly had no idea. I sat in the bed of the truck as Alex had gone back to working on it. Michael had stayed with me for a few moments before I told him to go for now. He was talking to Noma nearby and I couldn’t hear the conversation. I wasn’t sure I wanted to anyway. 

When Alex finished fixing the truck, I chose to stay in the back. I needed time to think. I had done a lot of that recently, but I still felt like I needed more. I couldn’t wrap my head around it. Every now and then, I saw Michael turn to look at me out the window of the truck. I ignored him. I felt lighter than I had ever remember feeling. Was I finally free from all the visions and dreams I had? I hoped so and yet, that defined my life for so long, would I be able to find myself without that? Still, I felt like something wasn’t completely right. 

As the day turned to night, the truck stalled out. It came to a stop and no matter what Alex did to try to start it, the truck was done. Now we had to walk to Vega. That was fine. I hoped out of the back of the truck and stood there as Alex, Noma, and Michael got out of the truck. We had to be careful now. I hadn’t entered Vega by normal means before. I snuck in through an unsecured area. I was only a couple of paces behind the others as they walked. I heard them discussing their plan to get into Vega. It was suggested that Michael fly over with Alex. It would leave me and Noma behind, but it would be the best. Alex was the most important. That was shot down because, well, Michael could be shot down and while he had the potential to live, Alex might not. Made sense. 

Either way, as we picked our way through, we had to be careful of not only sneaking back to Vega but of Julian’s army, which was laying in wait outside the walls of Vega. Alex tripped and touched one. The woman didn’t seem to move which was a good sign. I didn’t trust them. I shook myself. I needed to have my head in the game now. This was serious. I could dwell on how I felt once we were in Vega and safe. It became a panic when the 8-balls started to move. We ran. 

To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what happened in the chaos. I was only a few steps behind the others and then I wasn’t. They were ahead of me and I was masked in darkness. I could hear them calling for me. I could see them, but I couldn’t call out for them. They had to keep moving and when they did, I didn’t feel bad. I wasn’t anyone special after all. I didn’t feel like I was prevented from going to their side, but I couldn’t move forward. It felt like I was moving backwards though. 

“He also lost you little one. Not this time.” The voice was unknown to me. I turned to look, seeing a man dragging me behind him. He looked like an old-time settler with a broad hat, long duster, red vest and a strap across his chest. He was African American and had a broad smile as he looked at me. 

“Where are you taking me?” I realized then that he was holding onto my arm with surprising force. He looked at me from under his hat. 

“To Lucifer.” I felt a chill run down my body at the name. I had to get away from this man. Or was he an angel? I didn’t want to find out. Pulling back against him, I wasn’t able to get away. He just laughed as he continued.

“Let go of me. Our deal is over.” I said, trying to pry his fingers off of my arm. 

“He doesn’t believe so. He needs you still as a back up plan in case the Chosen One proves too resistant to influence.” He continued to walk, and I continued to struggle. I don’t know how the others didn’t see me getting dragged away. Must have been something else going on. I looked back against to see the others were surrounded. I just hoped they would be able to make out of this. The man pulling me stopped walking and I ran into him. 

“Release her.” The voice was female. I felt like it had heard it before. 

“I don’t take orders from you.”

“You will for now messenger.” She was sure he would listen. I yanked on his arm with my own and he twisted mine. I flinched as I was standing in front of him now. The woman before us was average in height and cloaked from head to toe. I couldn’t see anything but a little blond hair peeking out from her hood and her lips.

“What makes you so sure?” He taunted, keeping my arm tight in his grasp. Her lips curved into a smile as she waited. They were at a standstill it seemed, and I was stuck in the middle. I looked at the woman who was calm and collected. Her head tilted just a little to the side and both myself and the man holding me jerked forward. He released my arm and turned to attack whatever had collided with us. I stumbled forward and when I looked behind me, I could see some of the 8-balls went after him. An arm around my waist startled me. 

“Do not be afraid.” Her voice was soothing and then I heard wings unfurling. My feet left the ground at the beating of her wings. I didn’t know what was going to happen, but I felt like I wasn’t going to die at least, unless she dropped me. She said nothing more to me as she flew away from the area. I wasn’t able to see anyone on the ground for very long and maybe that was a good thing, in its own way. When we landed, I stepped away from her and turned around. 

“Who are you, who was that, and what do you want with me?” I asked. She merely smiled at me and folded her hands in front of her. 

“My name is Raphael. I am a high angel and older sister to Michael and Gabriel.” That explained a lot already. “That man who was with you is simply called The Messenger. He is associated with my brother, Lucifer.” I stepped back. “Relax. I don’t believe in what he does and nor does Michael or Gabriel. In fact, many years ago, Lucifer was killed, and Michael kindly paid him respect by setting his body out to sea. It seems, now, that he didn’t die after all.” That seemed so far out there, but, then again, maybe not given out lives now. I nodded, not sure what was going on. 

“Why does this messenger want me?”

“To bring you to Lucifer. You have been his pawn all your life. I saw this was going to happen, and touched you before he could, though left so little an influence that he wouldn’t notice, nor would you. It has kept you safe my dear all these years.” I wondered if she had something to do with the possession and eviction that Alex just did on me. 

“Alex preformed an eviction on me. He said I was possessed by a few angels.” I said, testing the waters. 

“There were two only true possessions. Myself and my brother. Your parents arrived to protect your soul.” I nodded slowly to her words. “They have been watching over you since their passing. I have been watching over you since you near death accident.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” I said, not sure what more to say about this. “What happens now?”

“Now my child you wait. Michael will come for you.” Something about the way she said that made me believe she knew far more than she ever let on. Or maybe, because I didn’t know anything about her, I had no idea how to read between the lines. 

“Are you keeping me… wherever we are?”

“For now. I have a small home not far from here. It won’t be long until he comes.” She smiled and turned away from me. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I could see a house up against the hill. It looked like it had seen better days. Once inside, it was a comfortable little cottage. A fire was already burning in the fireplace and the room itself was warm.

“If you would like to clean up or change clothing, there is a bedroom for you on the left. Mine is on the right. There is only one bathroom and it is in that door there.” She turned away then, pushing her hood back to reveal a head of blond hair and brown eyes. I said nothing about it and went towards the room she said was mine to use. I shut the door and just leaned against it for a moment. There was so much going on again. This location was so remote I wasn’t sure if anyone would ever find me out here. If I was honest with myself, I was scared and alone. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears silently sliding down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t know how long I stood against that door before I finally moved. I felt numb to an extent. So much had happened. I was a child when this war started and now… I didn’t even know who I was. Some stupid girl perhaps or a fighter who wasn’t going to let the world go to hell? It was already there though. I sighed. I finally forced myself to move from the door. She had said there was clothing, so I went there first. I opened the closet, expecting… something. What I found was something better though. There was a variety, like she had been unsure of her guest and just picked a little of everything. Or perhaps, it was just the previous owner of this home. 

Regardless, I picked some clothing and went to clean up. When I looked in the bathroom mirror, I frowned. I didn’t even look like me anymore. I couldn’t do this. I was covered in various dirt and grim. Not to be unexpected given all that happened since I last had a chance to be clean. My hair was in total disarray and I was sure it was knotted beyond help. I should cut it anyway. Staring at myself, I took in all my details. I had been injured so that was healing. I was sore, and I ached. I peeled my clothing from my form and continued to investigate myself. I was sure most of my wounds would heal quickly. It didn’t matter. I really just wondered why all this was happening. Sure, there was a purpose to everything and it was all God’s Will right? I sighed once more. 

Showering was a wonderfully relaxing affair. It had been so long since I felt one, I didn’t want to leave. Still, I couldn’t prevent my mind from wandering. Was all really set in stone? Would humanity die because of the angels? Would God ever come back? Were we ever His children? I leaned against the cool tiles of the shower. I closed my eyes once more. I just wanted this to end. The world would never be the same. There was no hope of that but, perhaps there was some way to at least bring the humanity of the world back. Was the entire world like this? Surely it wasn’t just in this area. That would be unrealistic. I wanted to believe there was hope in all this craziness. I had never been a religious person and I wasn’t about to start, even with all that I had seen and dealt with, but there had to be something greater than us. I knew angels existed but had they always and we just now saw them? Shaking this off, I turned off the water and got out of the shower. 

After I dried off somewhat, I searched the room for scissors. I found some in the bathroom, thankfully. My hair was a mess and even though it was cleaned now, it wasn’t practical. I gathered it up and without wasting time, cut if off. In the end of my cutting, it was shoulder length and fairly straight across. I didn’t really care. I did what I could and tied it up out of my face. I bandaged my few wounds that needed it and got dressed. I smoothed down the tank top I was wearing and made sure my belt was tightened. When I looked in the mirror again, I wasn’t myself, but this was ok. Dressed in all black, I looked more like death than anything else. shrugging on my jacket, I went to find my shoes. They were gone, but in their place were boots that looked suspiciously like combat boots. Functional and protective. Nothing else in the room was disturbed and I didn’t hear Raphael anywhere near the door. I grabbed them and made up my mind at the same time. I had something I needed to do. Something to end. 

During my short stay with Raphael, I figured something out. I wasn’t perfect. I never would be. I didn’t have to be though. I was still alive by the chance of meeting an angel when I was a child. Yes, I had been manipulated and changed much of my life with visions and dreams of the future and death, but there was always a reason. There was a reason I was still alive. There was a reason why I had come to know certain people in my life. There was a reason Michael searched me out and that I would end up with Alex and Noma. There was a reason I went to New Delphi and met Gabriel. There was a reason I was here now with Raphael. There was always a reason. There was a reason I had to do what I had to. 

It was nearly dark when I made my escape. I slipped out the window and down the roof to the ground. The impact hurt a little, but I kept going. All I had was a hope and a prayer to be honest. Was this going to work? Was this going to get me killed? Anything these days could kill you. I ran into the darkening forest. I paused, only once, to look back at the house that I had recently left behind. Was I safer there? Yes. Was that what I was supposed to do? Yes. Was I stupid for leaving? I didn’t know. 

“Thank you, Raphael.” I whispered into the darkness and then turned. I jogged a good distance away from the house, refusing to let myself look back. If I did, I feared I wouldn’t have the resolve to keep going. I eventually had to stop to get some rest. As I made a small fire, merely to keep warm a little longer, I sighed. I did that a lot recently. 

“Are you there at all?” I asked to no one. Maybe I was hoping for a reply. “Well, if you are still there, please help me. I don’t even know what I’m doing.” I smiled a little, but it was more out of realizing my own idiocy. “Are you with me? I know I’ll never be able to hear you. That would be even more stupid of me to think would happen. I don’t have anything to lose, I guess. If you are there, please stay with me. Help with this fool’s errand. Maybe there is an end to all of this and the world will return to some sort of normalcy.” The world needed God back. Everyone, angels and mortals, were running unchecked and scared. What hope did I have to fix any of this when even Alex couldn’t do much? Michael and Gabriel were fighting, and angels were killing people. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” I looked up sharply, pistol in hand at the sound of the voice in front of me. A man was standing there, hands up. He looked harmless, but I wasn’t taking a chance. “I didn’t know anyone was out this way.” I narrowed my eyes. I was tired and sore, but I wasn’t stupid. 

“Who are you?” I asked, keeping my gun leveled with him. 

“Saul.” He responded, not lowering his arms. I frowned at him.

“Why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I live in these woods.” I was surprised. He what?

“I’m just passing through. I won’t be here much longer.” I slowly lowered my gun. “Sorry for pulling it on you. Can’t trust anyone anymore.” His arms slowly lowered. 

“I understand. I’m not offended. Why are you out here though?” He asked, staying on the edge of the fire’s light. Maybe I was overly tired, but Saul didn’t seem to have any ill will towards me. If anything, I was intruding on his space.

“You can move closer. At least enjoy the fire for now.” I said softly. I settled back to where I was, leaning with my small pack next to me. I really missed my rifle. “I’m traveling.” I answered. It was disarming to me how easy it was to talk to this man. He wasn’t special. He looked like a mountain man almost with the long hair and the beard. Probably worked with his hands a lot too, given he didn’t have a gun on him. Or maybe I just didn’t look hard enough. That could have been the reason too. 

“Thank you.” He replied, stepping a little closer and sitting down. Why was I so at ease with this man? “I hope your travels are to someplace you want to go, rather than just a place to go.” I shrugged. It was a little of both to be honest. Well, more a place to go I guessed. “Can I ask your name?”

“Mickie.” I responded without hesitation. We sat in silence for a bit before I just started talking. I told Saul about life before this world, which he responded to at times, how the world changed, and everything that lead me to this moment. I still don’t know why I ever said all the things I did. it was just easy and comforting to talk to someone else. Saul didn’t answer much, merely listened. He made comments at points where he could, and I was sure he thought I was crazy. 

As the night dragged on, I felt like something was coming. I felt the hair on my neck start to stand up, but Saul never moved. He was as calm and peaceful as he had been when he arrived. How long ago was that? I reached for my gun and his hand landed on mine gently. I looked at him in surprise. When had he moved? Wasn’t he across the fire from me seconds ago?

“It’s alright. Nothing to fear. We are safe here.” His words calmed me, and I nodded. His hand was calloused. Probably from years of working with them. I looked at him for a long moment before I withdrew my hand. The air around the small camp seemed to be heavier and so I stayed near the fire. 

“You should go back you know.” He said suddenly. I looked over to him, wondering what he was getting at. “Everyone has their own reasons for doing things. I just wonder if yours is better suited with others around to help.” As he spoke, I felt the fatigue start to claim me. I closed my eyes, listening to him talk about this and that about the future. I wasn’t able to listen too much longer before I fell asleep. Strangely, I hadn’t felt this calmed since my parents were alive. 

When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised. Saul was long gone it seemed. That was fine. He had left with nothing as he had come with nothing. I still wondered why I was so calm around him. As I pushed myself up, my hand fell on something solid and familiar. I looked to my right slowly. There was no way it would be the same. There, under my hand, was my rifle. I had to leave it behind in New Delphi. With a shaking hand, I reached out for it. Sure enough, it was my prized rifle. I felt the familiar wear on it. I couldn’t help the tears that started to fall. I smiled. I don’t know how much of the night before was real, but this was real, and I was grateful. 

“Thank you.” I whispered. I knew there was no chance he was still around, but I still said it. Maybe he was the answer to my prayers the evening before. He had mused a lot about things and only now, with some clarity, could I say I knew why. Maybe he was an angel, maybe he was just some good person in the world full of evil. Regardless of what or who he really was, when I got up, I started back towards the house. He had said I should go back and while I still felt my choice was sound, maybe there was some other way of doing it. 

Rifle over my shoulder, I felt like the evening before was nothing more a dream. I couldn’t have been that tired and I knew I didn’t have my rifle when I left New Delphi. Whoever it was last night was real. He was there for a purpose. I should ask Raphael, amusing she wasn’t furious with me for leaving, if there was someone else around here. As I came back to the house, I opened the front door to voices.

“Ah there she is. Right on time.” Raphael said from the couch. Michael was standing nearby, looking a little stressed if I was reading his expression right. His eyes landed on me and he crossed the space between in a few long strides. I found myself in a tight hug. I blinked in surprise. Had… had he worried? I looked up at him curiously. 

“Michael, what happened?” I asked. I hadn’t been gone that, long had I?

“I will explain but we need to get back to Vega.” He looked to Raphael, who was just looking at us with a smile on her face. She knew something. 

“Michael, why aren’t you with Alex?” He released me and looked down at me. 

“Gabriel unleased Julian’s amphorae on Vega. He was mad with it. Noma was protecting it with the promise of wings.” I frowned at all of this. Raphael didn’t look phased at all. 

“Where is Alex now?” I felt nervous just asking that. 

“In Vega, with Noma. Gabriel is going there to stop whatever plan she has in mind.”

“But you were in Vega.”

“Gabriel and I went to Mallory. He didn’t believe my words. His mind is clear now and we have to protect Alex from Noma.” I felt my eyes widened. What happened in the time I was parted from them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saul means ‘the one who is in demand’. Hm... wonder who that could be in Dominion. Also, has anyone noticed the tiny little Easter egg I left across this series? It might be a tough one to find. If you think you know it, let me know. I'll answer if it is correct in next week's update. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday, safe time traveling and anything else you all might be doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe Christmas and New Years!

Michael and I made quick work of getting to Vega, largely because Michael flew us there. He didn’t actually explain anything once we got there either. As we flew over the city, I frowned. This place was the pinnacle of the area and now it looked like it was nothing special at all. The city was very nearly split in half. I could see some fires still burning though it didn’t look like it was actually doing much. I could see the military around, centered on certain areas, one being the Riesen tower. I had so many questions but just as I was about to ask then, Michael shot straight down. I clung to him instantly. His arms wrapped about me as the gunfire started. 

“Don’t let go.” He said close to my ear. I nodded, keeping as close to him as possible. I hissed as a bullet grazed my leg. His arms tightened, and he turned. Weaving through the city, we finally seemed to be in the clear. Just as I was considering sighing in relief, a loud explosion jerked us sharply to the left. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard glass breaking and then we were rolling. Michael’s wings had made a shell around us for protection. Michael grunted as his back connected with something solid. He didn’t release me right away. My heart was pounding in my chest. I had no idea where we were in the city. I didn’t know the city anyway!

“Michael?” I said quietly, which prompted him to let me go. I pushed his wings out of the way and looked back at him. He looked dazed, sluggish. “Michael?” I said again, getting his eyes to look at my face. “Are you ok?” He nodded, pushing himself up. I moved away from him, so he could correct himself. I don’t think he liked me kneeling on his wings too much at first. I realized then that his left wing wasn’t moving independently. It hung limply at his side as he got to his feet. 

“Your wing…” He tried to move it, hissing as he did. “Did you dislocate it?” I asked, moving closer. I knew those wings were deadly when used as a weapon. 

“It is possible.” I looked around and only then did I see where we ended up. While I hadn’t felt much of an impact, being wrapped securely in his arms and wings, it was a wonder I hadn’t died. All around us was debris. This building had been falling apart and based on the fact we were near the middle of the building, Michael had taken the brunt of all that damage. What he had hit that eventually stopped him was a thick metal support beam. No wonder he hurt a wing doing that. I walked over behind him. 

“Can I help?” He glanced over his shoulder at me. He was struggling to reset it himself, so he finally nodded to me. Turning away from me, I was presented with his back. I felt around gingerly for the joint that was out of place. When I found it, his other wing slammed into me on reaction.

“I’m ok. I’m ok.” I quickly said, having staggered to the side. He looked at me with concern, ready to apologize. I got back behind him, removing my rifle from my shoulder. “One solid impact will reset your joint right?” He nodded. 

“You are cor-“I didn’t let him finish before I slammed the butt of my rifle into that joint. I heard the joint correct itself and this time when the wing came at me, I was ready. I jumped back, feeling those razor-sharp tips just lick at my clothing. Right after, the wing adjusted to fold against his back. He turned around. “Thank you.” I could see he wanted to say more but I just smiled. All ‘high and mighty’ arch angel needed help. That kinda made me feel good that I could help but it was also amusing to me. Who would have thought?

“We should go. Where do you think Gabriel is?” I asked, shouldering my rifle again. Michael shook his head as he started for the stairs. We took them as quickly as we could to get to the ground level. There were soldiers everywhere, talking about us and wanting to recover the body. I don’t think they realized I was there as well. Maybe that the best kept secret for now. For now, we stayed in the shadows and dark corners as we moved around. 

“I’m not sure. He hasn’t called out to me.” Michael said, after a few moments and waiting for some soldiers to pass by. They looked like 8-balls to me. Wait… 

“Michael, is this Julian’s army?” This seemed to cause him some thought. 

“It is possible. Very possible. Riesen tower is lost. That was where I had wanted to take us.” That explained why we changed course then. 

“It looks like the city tore itself a part.” I commented as we ran towards another building. The fire that I could see made it look like the sewer lines had been exploded. Maybe they had. If that was the case, what did that mean for the rest of the city as a whole? Whatever was left of it anyway. 

We turned down a street, not sure what to expect. All the buildings looked the same. It did resemble an industrial area. Keeping that in mind, I knew we weren’t near the city center. We seemed to be pushing further from it as well. I looked back, wondering why that was the case. Shouldn’t we be going towards the people? Turning back around, I ran into the muzzle of a gun. I stood there, slowly lifting my hands up. Michael, who had been moving forward, stopped at the corner to look back for me. He went for a sword immediately. 

“Sergeant Mack?” Michael said, sword in hand as he came closer. The man in front of me turned around, looking at Michael. Lowering the gun, he smiled. 

“Michael?” I lowered my arms. Clearly, they knew each other. If this was Mack, of Ethan as I knew him, then maybe he knew where Alex was. 

“Do you know where Alex is?” I asked, drawing the attention back to myself. 

“He’s in the city?” I nodded, and Michael confirmed it. 

“We arrived a few days ago. Are you not in the corps?” Michael asked, putting away his sword. 

“No. It was disbanded about a week ago. Claire didn’t think it was needed anymore. Things were becoming a mess. I left. The day I was going to get out of the city, everything went to hell. Claire is wagging war against someone named Zoe.” Ethan explained, looking between us. I wondered what this meant now for us. Also explained why the city was a mess. 

“What happened after the darkness left?” Michael asked. I crossed my arms. Maybe this would get us somewhere. 

“There was some resistant in the parking structure of a building. Look, everything was happening so quickly I really couldn’t tell you. If Alex is here, he would be going to see Claire.”

“Riesen tower is lost.” I said bluntly. 

“What? What do you mean lost?” Ethan asked looking at me. 

“It’s on fire, or was, at least. There is a lot of military there. We have to find Alex. Where would he go?” I answered, trying to stay on point. 

“He knew a few ways out of the city that even I don’t know about. Claire had most of them sealed up though. He might be with Noma.” We both frowned which caused Ethan to look confused. “Something wrong?”

“Noma is now the enemy. If she has Alex, we are too late.” Michael responded, his trademark cold tone back in place. 

“We don’t know he is with her. I mean, he might be, probably, but Alex can take care of himself, right?” I tried to lighten the mood. Michael looked at me carefully, perhaps trying to figure out if I believed my own words. 

“I need to get in contact with my brother.” Michael said, letting his wings flare out behind him. He started to beat them against the air. Ethan and I moved out of the way. 

“So, you’re Ethan.” I said, trying to make conversation. I extended a hand. “I’m Mickie.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ethan said, a bit awkwardly. This was not how I really planned to be spending any time in Vega, but it happened.

“You know this city. You’ll help us, right?” 

“Of course, I will. Alex is my best friend. If he’s in trouble, I’m going to help.” I nodded, glad that he would be there for Alex. Ethan seemed like he was dedicated to his friends. Michael knew him, and I think Ethan had been in the arch angel corps with Alex which meant they both served under Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

I really wasn’t sure what was going to happen now that we were with Ethan. Michael seemed to put a lot of faith in this man so I would try and do the same. The rifle across my back helped me feel more stable though I couldn’t help but feel like something was very wrong. 

We followed Ethan to another building. It wasn’t as run down as the others we had passed which was a help. Michael went straight to the roof to contact Gabriel. That left me and Ethan together on the fourth floor of the building. We decided the first floor was too open if someone showed up. The building probably had six floors or so in total. I looked out a window, watching in the distance as people wandered around and some soldiers filtered into the area. The sun was almost fully set in the distance. There was no power in this building. I tucked my hands into my pockets. Pulling out a flashlight, I was confused. When did I put one of those in my pocket? Where did I get one of those? 

“We have to go.” Ethan said, coming up next to me. 

“What?” I asked, looking to him. 

“We have guests coming in on the lower level. We have to hide. Michael isn’t back yet.” Ethan pulled my arm. I followed after him. I shook off his hand as we continued. The path we planned to take was blocked and the only other stairs had soldiers coming up them. Ethan muttered something under his breath and ow we had to find cover. I looked around, honestly not sure what was going to happen if we got caught. We could go up if that was an option. Looking to Ethan, I frowned. 

“Up or down?” I asked quietly.

“We can’t go down.” He responded. 

“We could, using the elevator.”

“There is no power Mickie.”

“The shaft Ethan. There is always a ladder in there for maintenance.” Ethan’s face broke into a smile. 

“You’re brilliant.” I smiled to him, moving towards the shaft as quickly as I could. The doors were already pried open partially which was a help. I could see the ladder on the other side of the shaft. It would be a jump that was for sure. I slipped through the opening and jumped. I caught the ladder. I breathed a sigh of relief. I started to climb down. The elevator was there which was fine. We could get the hatch open, pry the doors, and get out of the building. Easy. I climbed down as quickly as I could. I heard Ethan do the same as I did. I looked up, just able to make him out in the darkness. We couldn’t talk as it would echo in this area. Continuing down, my foot caught air as the rungs on the ladder had broken. I gasped, grabbing onto the ladder. I looked down. There were a few rungs missing. Must have been from age since everything else was in place. 

“Ethan. We are out of rungs.” I whispered up to him. He looked down at me. I could see he was trying to work it out. 

“Can we drop to another one?” He whispered back. 

“Maybe.” I lowered myself as much as I could on the ladder. My boot just barely touched the next available one. “I’m going to try.” I let go of the ladder and dropped. My fingers couldn’t grasp the rungs as I reached for them. I heard Ethan call my name. I expected to hit the ground. I must have dropped a few floors before my fingers latched onto the rungs. I was in a panic as I clung to the ladder. My arms hurt from the impact. 

“I’m ok.” I called back. Noise be damned at this point. Ethan was going to have to drop as I did but he was taller than I was. Maybe he would have better luck. 

“Are you sure?” I heard next to me. I looked to the left at the open door. It was dark inside, but the voice was familiar. A hand reached out and grabbed my arm. “Come on. Michael is waiting on you both.” 

“Gabriel?” I asked, letting go of the ladder. He pulled me into the dark area. I sighed quietly. Ethan didn’t know who was down here. Would he even trust him? I heard Ethan climbing down faster now. I placed a hand on Gabriel’s arm and leaned down. “Come on Ethan.” It didn’t take him long to reach us. I extended a hand and pulled him into the area. This floor was the first and the elevator was in the middle of the floor, so it opened on both sides. Lucky us. 

“Are you ok?” He asked me. 

“Yeah I’m ok.”

“I hate to break up the reunion but let’s get out of here.” Gabriel’s voice startled Ethan who reached for his gun. I shot a hand out to stop him from shooting. 

“It’s ok. Let’s go.” Ethan didn’t seem to trust the situation and I couldn’t blame him. “Come on.” I urged, pulling on his arm. Gabriel didn’t move. Ethan finally pulled away from me and lowered the gun. 

“Fine.” The three of us quickly left the building through the underground parking lot. Michael was waiting down the street from us. He was hiding in the shadows to avoid the soldiers that were crawling around. He looked at us with relief when he saw we were ok. 

“Alex left the city with Noma.” Michael said, not looking happy about that. I could understand his worry. Ethan and I didn’t have anything to say. Had we lost already? I hoped not. 

“Well then we have to follow them. We know their possible destination.” Gabriel said in the silence that followed Michael’s words. 

“Where?” I asked, wondering what he knew. 

“Mallory.” Gabriel answered without question. I looked to Michael. 

“Isn’t that where I – “

“Yes.” Michael cut me off. I had told him about it in the first place. But it wasn’t entirely mine to tell. It was just Lucifer’s words. 

“There’s a truck outside of town. We can drive tot his town.” Ethan said helpfully. I nodded. It would be nice not to fly. Gunfire erupted around us. I ducked, running into the covering of a building doorway. Gabriel joined me. Michael and Ethan weren’t on the street anymore either. 

“You need to go save Alex.” I said to Gabriel. He looked to me. 

“I told Michael I would make sure you and Ethan were safe.”

“Alex is more important.” I said, flinching as a bullet came close to the doorway. I moved back, crowding Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head. He looked out into the building across from us. He met Michael’s eyes. Nodding to some silent communication, he acted. He grabbed me, pulling me into him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Going to save Alex and you are coming with me.” He smiled, unfurling his wings. I didn’t have any say as he lifted me just enough off the ground to walk into the street and take to the air. I wrapped my arms around him, unable to do anything else at the moment. Bullets continued to fly at us as Gabriel flew away. Adreline was flowing as I just hoped we wouldn’t be killed on this adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm alive. Lost a bit of motivation. Sorry for the short chapter. <3


	7. Chapter 7

I had no idea if Michael and Ethan were behind us or not. I clung to Gabriel as he weaved around the buildings. I heard the gunfire from the ground. That sound changed and so did Gabriel’s grip on me. They were using the turrets on the walls. Gabriel twisted us mid-air, taking the brunt of the bullets. I heard him grunting and then we were dropping towards the ground. We weren’t flying anymore, and we didn’t clear the walls. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen. I just saw the ground getting closer and closer. At the last moment, Gabriel surprised me again and we broke into a building on the top floor windows and I blacked out. 

I groaned as consciousness came back to me. I ached all over and my head was throbbing. It took effort to open my eyes. I dragged my eyes around the ceiling above me, but it wasn’t the ceiling. It was the ground and I was hanging in some tarp that was attached to the scaffolding. I didn’t dare move. I looked around for Gabriel. He was laying nearby, a sizable puddle of blood around him. 

“Gabriel.” I called out, my own voice sounding rough. I coughed after speaking. That was enough to disrupt the tarp and I dropped. I slammed into the ground, winding myself. At least I didn’t break anything. As I lay there for a moment, drops of blood appeared on the ground in my vision. I lifted a hand to my head. I winced. I had a cut that was slowly bleeding. Great. My ribs ached as well as I pushed myself to my knees. Getting upright was a task as I didn’t want to make myself light headed. I got up, staggering my way over to Gabriel. I dropped to my knees next to him. 

“He’s still alive.” I commented to myself, removing my hand from his neck. He was shot multiple times though, which was a huge concern to me. I maneuvered to sit on the ground next to him. What was I going to do? I had my rifle and pistol. I wasn’t sure what was coming our way. My head hurt with the effort of thinking and if I had a concussion, I couldn’t go back to sleep. I was lucky enough. I forced myself back to my feet to get to a window. I wasn’t sure what I was going to find outside. 

“Looks like we fell on the side that was cut off from the other. That’s helpful.” I murmured, heading back to Gabriel. He hadn’t moved. Carefully, I rolled him over. He was shot at least five times. Some of the shots didn’t look like they hit anything vital, but I wasn’t sure overall what was important to an arch angel or not. 

After three hours, I had cleaned his wounds as best as I could, and I moved him to a couch that was in an office. I was exhausted but I had to make sure we were as safe as could be. After I had moved him, I used some paint to cover up the blood that was everywhere. The office we were hiding in was really the only room there on this floor that was defined. I blocked up the door, though it wouldn’t stop someone who was determined to get in there. Or an arch angel. I sat down next to the couch to rest for now. I fell asleep sitting there. I woke up to a groan behind me. I shifted slowly, looking over my shoulder. 

“Glad to see you are still alive.” I smiled, looking to Gabriel. He still looked terrible, but he woke up at least. He looked over at me. 

“Did we leave the city?”

“No. We were shot down. No one has come around though. I think we are safe, for now.” I turned around slowly. “How do you feel? I don’t know really how to help you. I dressed your wounds as best as I could.” I saw him lift a hand to his chest. His fingers brushed over the bandages I had tried to use. Sluggishly, he moved a hand into his coat pocket. He came back with a feather. 

“Burn it and rub the ash into the wounds.” He handed me the feather. I took the feather and retrieved the lighter from my pocket. I did as he told me to and rubbed the ash into the wounds. “They would have to use special bullets to keep the wounds from healing like this. Normal bullets wouldn’t have been a problem.” I nodded, working carefully to make sure that the ash got into the wounds like he told me. I was amazed at the powerful of the ash as it healed the wounds. 

“Feel better?” I asked, looking up at him. I was close to him and his hand lifted to take hold of my chin. I looked at him with surprise. His other hand came up to gently move my hair out of my face. His eyes were fixed on the wound. I glanced away from him. 

“You didn’t tend your own injury.” His words weren’t leaving me any room for argument. His fingers tightened just a little on my chin. He wanted an answer and my silence wasn’t going to be accepted. 

“No, I didn’t. I was more worried about you.” He released me and sighed. Slowly, he moved to sit up right. 

“Now it’s my turn to take care of you.” He said, a surprisingly amount of gentleness in his voice. I just looked at him dumbly. He placed his hands on my shoulders, moving me from the floor to the couch. I was in a daze as he tended to my wound with the water I had found and a rag. I sat patiently while he tended it to and cleaned up my face. I was growing tired again. When he was done, Gabriel eased me back onto the couch and I was asleep almost instantly. 

When I woke up next, the sun was peeking in through the window. I moved to sit up, feeling better than I had before. Gabriel came back into the room a few moments later. I looked up at him. 

“You look better.” I smiled. He nodded. 

“Thanks to you. I spoke with Michael. They made it out of the city. He does not believe we can leave over the walls. They will be expecting that. Or they may think we are dead. Either way, it won’t be much longer before they come looking for us. We need to get out of this city.” I agreed. I was hoping that he had a plan, but it didn’t seem like he had any idea of how to escape. 

“Do you know where we are in the city?” I asked, having figured he was out of the room and maybe he had gone to the roof. 

“Southern side. Why?” He responded. I smiled then. “What? Do you know something I don’t?”

“I snuck into the city. I used the southern side to do so. If they haven’t closed it up, we can get out of here.” I was proud of that fact. It would be nice to get out of this city. Funny how this was the place to be and go not too long ago. Now, it was a war zone.

“Then we will leave soon.” Gabriel’s words were a relief. We would be leaving and could catch up to Ethan and Michael. I didn’t know how far we were from the place I snuck in, so I was going to have to look at the layout of the city when I had a chance. The roof would be the best option when I could. 

“Is the roof an option so I can see where we are?” I asked, getting up from the couch. My ribs ached more than before. Or maybe they had always ached, and I just didn’t notice them as much until now. I received a nod in response. After stretching out a little bit, we headed towards the roof. It was two flights of stairs up in the corner of the building. Once on the roof, I wasn’t able to see as much as I wanted. It was enough though. I looked around, figuring out where the wall was in relation to where we were. I used my rifle to scan the area around us. There were a few people on the street, but they weren’t military. 

“I think we will be able to get out of there using those tunnels.” I pointed to a small area to our East. Gabriel answered swiftly.

“We should go. Before they decide to come here and explore.” I couldn’t agree more. I heard Gabriel’s wings unfurl as I slung the rifle across my back. I turned to him. “I will get us to the ground level. We will walk the rest of the way.” Gabriel’s wings and body looked like they had healed but maybe he was still cautious about getting shot again. Gabriel took flight and landed on the ground level. I looked over the side of the roof at him. He was grinning at me. Did he expect me to jump? A loud thud came from behind me. I turned to look, pistol in hand. It was an angel. 

“Looks like you survived.” She hissed at me. I shifted closer to the edge of the roof. 

“So, what if I did?” I called back. Surely Gabriel could hear her and me. “Why would that matter?”

“The general said to check. I will bring back your head.” She yelled at me. 

“I think not.” I responded and fell back off the roof. I could only hope Gabriel was still there and was waiting. As i was sure the ground was coming up, I was caught in strong arms. I looked to Gabriel’s face. We both looked up at the roof. The 8-ball on the roof was screaming at us. 

“Let’s go.” I said as he set me down. I grabbed his wrist and took off running. He kept pace quickly so I let go. We ran through the streets, knowing that woman was following us. We couldn’t show her our plan. I ducked into a building. leaving Gabriel on the street. He went past the door as I cocked my pistol back. The woman was right on his heels. As she passed, I shot her in the head. She dropped dead immediately. I raced back to the street to go meet up with Gabriel. As I came around the building corner towards the tunnels, a hand shot out and I was yanked backwards into the shadows. 

“She was just here! She couldn’t have disappeared.” An angry male voice said. I tried to pry the hand away from my mouth. 

“Be still.” The voice in my ear was Gabriel. I nodded, stopping my fighting. 

“She just killed our sister. I hope Julian can bring her back again. That little bitch needs to die for this. Why would Duma want us to bring her back alive?” A second voice said, also male

“She is bait to lure the arch angel and the Chosen One.” The first voice said. 

“Fine. Let’s go. She’s not here. Check that building.” Their footsteps got faint as they briskly walked away. Gabriel let me go. 

“We have to move now.” I said quietly. He nodded and we slipped away into the shadows. The sun was going to be high in the sky soon, so we had to keep going. Seeing the tunnel in the distance was a relief. Gabriel picked up the pace and I couldn’t figure out why. I looked around, unable to see what the concern was. He reached the metal door far before I did. He was struggling to get it open. As I came up on, the door caved in.

“Get inside.” He said with urgency. I looked up at him to ask why. He grabbed my arm roughly, shoving me into the dark tunnels. He followed me quickly. 

“Why the rush?” I asked, turning to look at him. Behind him, I could see why he was so upset. There was a small group of 8-balls and one had a rocket launcher. I sucked in a sharp breath as it was fired. Gabriel tackled me to the ground as it made contact with the gate. Everything exploded around us. I felt the debris hit me until softness covered me. Had he used his wings? Everything felt into darkness and the weight of Gabriel and whatever was on top of us was heavy. I couldn’t breathe comfortably, and I didn’t think he could either, based on the struggling breath in my ear.


	8. Chapter 8

We were crushed together. I couldn’t move and I ached all over. I honestly couldn’t tell if I was hurt or not because of all that was going on. I couldn’t move, I knew that. I was forced to just lay there. Gabriel’s breathing was loud in my ear. He wasn’t moving on his own or speaking. Was he ok? I struggled to move any part of me. I was laying on my back with Gabriel’s front on my own. I needed to move, to try and get out of here to see if we were even going to make it. 

“Gabriel?” I asked, my voice coming out harshly and then I started coughing. He didn’t respond. My left arm was pinned down and it hurt a lot to move. My right wasn’t much better in all honesty, but I had to try anyway. I couldn’t tell if those that had shot at us where nearby still or not. I couldn’t hear anything actually. Had I gone deaf in the explosion? I moved as much as I could to see if I could wiggle free. I wasn’t moving much at all. I stopped moving, resting my head back on the uneven ground and closed my eyes. I had to think of something. As I lay there, I tried to focus and relax as much as possible. I had to get out of here. We had to get out of here. Michael and Ethan were waiting on us. I was tired though. 

I wasn’t aware I fell asleep until a hand was shaking me. I felt very heavy as forced my eyes to open. My vision was blurred as I looked up. I could see sparks and darkness. Where we still in the tunnel? The weight on my chest was gone but it was replaced with a tightness. I could see a little movement to my left as I lulled my head in that direction. Gabriel was sitting there, a nervous look on his face. I blinked slowly, my eyes taking a little longer to open. His hand rest on my cheek as I opened my eyes. 

“Come on girl. You can’t die on me.” His touch was gentle, almost too much so like he thought I was going to break. I nodded, unable to find my voice. I was starting to feel the pain all over as I tried to move. “Don’t move.” I stopped, not about to argue with him. He was moving around the area and I could hear him. 

“What happened?” I finally asked, feeling I had enough strength for that. 

“Our friends outside blew the tunnel to keep us from leaving. It would have worked, if they aimed a little lower.” He said, coming back to my side. “We have to leave. They are starting to dig out the tunnel to look for our bodies.” Gabriel gently lifted me up into his arms. “Try not to move much. You are badly injured and there is only so much I can do in this place.” I stayed quiet, not that I could do much else anyway. 

The sunshine on my face was a surprise. I blinked, looking up at the sky. Gabriel looked down at me, the tension in his face clear to me. I didn’t know what to make of his expression. Was I that bad off? Michael and Ethan footsteps echoed loudly in my ears as they approached. The flurry of activity was lost on me as I was passed to Michael and then we took to the air. I sagged against Michael’s chest, saying nothing. I was relaxed and safe. 

The next time I woke up was when I was in a soft bed. I opened my eyes, looking around the room. It was familiar in some way. As I looked around, it came to me. This was the room I used at Raphael’s home. I shot up, instantly filled with regret. I hissed, holding my ribs. They ached something terrible. I felt some bandages wrapped about them. my right hand was wrapped up as well and I felt more bandages against my skin as I shifted to lay back down. My memory was foggy, but I did remember the tunnel and the rocket launcher. At least we survived. 

“Mickie?” Raphael’s soft voice filtered into the room. She had cracked the door. It was dark in the hallway behind her. I looked over at her and she smiled. “Thank goodness.” She said, coming over to my side. “You gave those boys quite a scare.” I wasn’t sure what she meant. 

“What do you mean?”

“Why, you’ve been asleep for three days.” She said it so normally like it wasn’t a big deal. I was in shock. Three days? THREE DAYS?!

“Don’t worry. Michael brought you here and I made sure they got rest and recovered. Even Gabriel is back to his perfect self.” I nodded, still processing that it had been three days. 

“Thanks.” I said softly, knowing I should be polite. Raphael just smiled back at me.

“Don’t worry about it. You still need to rest a few more days but you can get up and walk around if you want, with help of course.” She smiled to me, helping me drink a glass of water that was nearby. 

“I’m sure my brothers will be happy to know you are awake.” I was sure she was right about that. They would be happy. Then we could move on. We could end this. We really had no idea if this would end all this trouble and bring God back or not. We could only hope that this was the solution.

Soon after our conversation, Raphael left me to rest. It was night anyway. By morning, I was feeling a little clearer headed and ready to face the others. I got up, heading towards the living room. Michael and Ethan were sitting on the couch. Gabriel wasn’t in my line of sight. They looked up as I entered the room. 

“Mickie. How are you feeling?” Michael asked, standing and crossing the distance between us in a few moments. 

“I’m sore but I’m ok.” I answered with a small smile. Ethan stood as well, though he didn’t come closer to me. I thought I could see relief on his face as well. We didn’t even know each other. Michael smiled back at me, his eyes scanning my face for the truth. 

“Oh good. You are awake. I was just going to come see if you wanted breakfast.” Raphael peeked her head out of the kitchen. Gabriel came up behind her. I looked at him. He said nothing though and disappeared back into the kitchen. 

“Sure. Thanks.” I responded, my stomach rumbling in response as if my words weren’t good enough. I was looking forward to whatever wonderful smelling food she was going to cook up. Or maybe Gabriel would do the cooking. I had no idea. I made for the table, Michael following me and sitting across from me. He was very quiet, and I couldn’t figure out why. Maybe he was that worried about me? We had had little conversations and moments since we traveled together but…

“Here’s breakfast!” Raphael’s cheerful announcement broke the silence. I smiled to her, eager to get something to eat. A plate was placed in front of me and one in front of Michael. He looked a little confused. “Don’t argue with me Michael. You should eat as well.” Raphael’s words left no room for argument and he said nothing. We ate in silence. I wanted to say something but what was there to say? Gabriel, Ethan, and Raphael were strangely absent during this time. I could hear them talking but none of them came to the table. 

“A word?” Gabriel said, walking into the room. Michael and I both looked up. Gabriel was looking at me. I nodded, not sure if he wanted to talk to me or Michael but either way, why not? He stopped at the end of the table, looking at both of us now. “You need to tell her Michael.”

“Gabriel this is not for you- “

“Tell her or I will.” 

“Tell me what?” I demanded, not sure what had happened in the three days I was asleep. Michael looked at me, clearly not wanting to tell me whatever it was. 

“He’s in love with you.”

“Gabriel!” Michael shot out of his chair and yelled at his brother.

“She deserves to know Michael. You can’t keep this up. We need you focused for this. Alex needs you focused.” Gabriel countered. Michael loved me? I was stunned into silence. That couldn’t be right. Why would he be? There was no reason for it. We barely knew each other! I had seen Michael and Gabriel for years. I had fallen for the man, angel, long before this ever happened. Their conversation continued above me as I was still trying to process what was said. Shaking it off, I stood up abruptly. This drew both of their attention to me. 

“I’m going back to my room.” I said, not meeting either’s eyes as I moved around the table and went to my room. I heard someone following me as I walked away. When I entered my room, the steps followed. It was Gabriel. I was about to tell him to leave me alone when he shut the door. 

“You need to listen.” I sighed, nodding to him. Clearly this was something that was not just going to go away. 

“Say what you need to say and please leave.” I said almost tiredly. 

“He loves you. He won’t admit it. I can see it in the way he was acting around you. When you were asleep, he refused to leave your side. Only when Raphael demanded he leave would he.”

“That doesn’t prove anything Gabriel.” I said, trying to end this conversation. 

“He made a promise to God. If you lived, he would do everything he could to end this.” I started to interrupt, and he cut me off. “He also said that he would remain here, with you, until you passed.” He paused, stepping closer to me. “I know my brother. He is my twin. He meant that promise and he will hold to it. Your survival means the loss of my twin.” I knew his words were true. A twin always knew. I nodded, not sure what more to say. 

“I’m… sorry Gabriel.” I said quietly, finally finding my voice. I wasn’t sure if it would matter or if he followed me here to kill me. If I wasn’t alive, Michael would have no reason to stay here. Much to my surprise, he pulled me into a hug. I was a little stunned and unsure what to make of this. 

“You matter to him, which means you matter to me.” I swallowed around the lump in my throat. Now I had two arch angels that were going to be worried about me. 

“Gabriel maybe I should- “

“Stop. When you are ready, talking to Michael is your best option. You need to talk to him, not me.” Gabriel’s words were true, even if I didn’t wat to believe them. Talking to Michael was hard for some reason and maybe it was because of the tension.

“Ok. I’ll talk to him.” I said, looking up at the arch angel. He smiled with a little nod. 

“Thank you.” It wasn’t too long after our conversation that Gabriel left me to rest, assuring me he wouldn’t let Ethan or Michael bother me for a little while. I was grateful, or maybe not. I wasn’t sure. I laid down in bed, facing the window. It had been a bright sunny morning, but now, it was raining outside and the thunder above the roof wasn’t helping me relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little Easter Egg I left was this is part 4 of the series. The first three each have 6 chapters. 666... Anyway! Have a wonderful Sunday and Super Bowl!


	9. Chapter 9

As the thunder boomed overhead, I flinched. I didn’t mind the lightening. It was beautiful and deadly but the thunder which was totally harmless, rattled my very being. In a way, Michael was like that lightening. Striking hard and fast, beautiful and deadly. I sighed. Moving over to the window in my room, I sat down on the chair nearby. What was my plan? I never planned to fall for the angel. I never planned to fall for anyone honestly. My love had been given to my animals. I had left Fayte here and now even she was gone. I should ask Raphael what happened to her. Would it be better if I didn’t know? Leaning back in the chair, I looked out the window. I really did wonder how the world would be different if I made one still change in my plans. 

I don’t know how long I sat there but I must have fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes, it was still storming outside though it seemed lighter. I suspected it was daylight now. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to see Michael yet, so I wasn’t going to leave the room. Part of me wanted to run away again. I knew it was childish in the end. It wouldn’t solve anything at all. I shifted my eyes to my rifle in the corner of the room by the door. I never expected to be roaming around in this world without my parents. I missed them a lot in moments like this. What would they have thought about what was going on? Would they judge or support my choices? I would never know. I shouldn’t dwell on it anymore. I needed to move forward. 

I still needed to figure out what I was thinking and feeling towards Michael. According to Gabriel, Michael was in love with me. I heard the same about the other ladies in Vega. It wasn’t like he was that subtle. The streets of Vega, when I had been there before the world continued to cave in, weren’t quiet about what was going on and who Michael was. I heard a lot of things. Some were more interesting that others but that one, had caught my attention. I hadn’t met an angel that was beautiful, much less an arch angel. I knew of them sure. I had dreamed about them but those had been dreams and I wasn’t even sure if they were real to my dreams until I met them personally. 

The afternoon came and went as I continued to sit and think in my room. I wondered, among other things, if those feelings were my own. I had been used by Lucifer for a long time. Most of my life. They were brothers so there had to be some love there… right? At some point in time anyway. Michael wanted to honor his brother’s death and laid him to rest in the sea. Lucifer clearly wasn’t completely dead when it happened as he was still recovering. How long that had taken was unknown. He didn’t have a body as he wanted Alex’s. Alex. I had forgotten about him to be honest. I was holding up their rescue. What was happening to the Chosen One while we all waited here? I couldn’t wait anymore. I had to make up my mind. 

I cared for Michael. I knew that. I wanted the world to be fixed, somehow. Would Father come back? I had no idea. No one really did as we were all grasping at straws. Michael was so sure that Alex was the path that would save the world while Gabriel was so sure Alex needed to die to bring Father back. Which was correct? Raphael, if she knew, said nothing. People were still dying, and nothing was helping. Vega was lost. New Delphi was likely the biggest threat since Gabriel was on our side. But again, how long would that last? We also didn’t know if Julian was alive or dead. He could be or he could have, somehow against the odds, lived. 

We had to assume that Alex was alive still and Julian had died. He hadn’t been seen. Alex was with Noma and we knew that Lucifer needed his body. I wondered if I could offer myself in his place. I doubted it but if the option came up, I would offer. I knew Michael wouldn’t be happy but maybe he would. He loved Alex dearly like a son. He had raised the boy for the most part alongside Jeep. Regardless, I would keep that detail to myself if things took that turn. Michael wouldn’t need to know. Gabriel didn’t need to know either. Pushing that aside, I got up. I should eat and I should speak to Michael. I had no idea if they were even still there. The house was oddly quiet. 

I pushed open the door, looking around. The house was still quiet. I walked down the hallway, spying Raphael in an armchair all curled up with the fireplace burning some wood. She looked up at me. A smile graced her face before she went back to reading the book in hand. Of course, she would be no help. Or was this her way of helping? Maybe I should have paid more attention to my studies when I was a kid. Ethan was stretched out on the couch, seemingly napping. I didn’t know the man very well, but he was loyal to Michael. I suppose that was all I needed to know. Ethan and Gabriel had a tense relationship it seemed due to prior history. I heard something from the kitchen, and I looked over. Gabriel was there, leaning against the counter eating something. I walked into the small area, getting myself a glass from the counter and moving to the sink. 

“Look to the highest perch.” Gabriel said quietly before he turned and left. I looked at him with confusion. What did he mean? He pointed up towards the ceiling and disappeared into the main room with everyone else. I looked up, then it dawned on me. Michael was missing and he must be outside. Why would he be outside in a storm? In my inner monologues and musings, I had missed that the storm had long stopped. I drank my water, set the glass in the sink, and went for the door. I was nervous to speak to Michael and I had no idea how I was going to talk to him if he was up there. 

“Michael?” I asked, once I was outside. I backed away from the house enough to see up there. Michael was perched there. at my voice, he looked in my direction quickly. He didn’t move at first, then stood. His wings unfurled as he walked to the edge of the roof and came down to my level. He looked a little lost, or maybe just hopeful. I couldn’t quite tell. We stood there in silence, watching each other. I couldn’t find the words to start the conversation. He said nothing, just looking at me. I sighed, shaking my head. Maybe this was a bad idea. I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn’t find the words. Instead, I used actions. I made a quick move and pull Michael closer to myself. I pressed my lips against his without a word. He was quick to return the attention.


	10. Chapter 10

Whether that was a bad idea or a good one, I had no idea. I still stood behind my actions. I had to do something and talking wasn’t coming. When we parted, I found myself unable to move too much as his arms had come around my waist. I focused on his chest, not sure what to say still. I needed to find something. This was silly of me not to say anything. I sighed, placing my head against his chest. A hand came up to rest on my neck. 

“I will accept whatever you give me Mickie.” Michael’s voice was soft, but it might as well be said at normal volume with how I heard it. I nodded, as much as I could from where I was at the moment. I finally looked up at him. I wanted to accept this and see what happened but, in my heart, in my soul, I had a bad feeling. Not that Michael would do anything to me. If he had wanted to, he would have done something ages ago now. He wouldn’t have done most of things he had done in relation to me personally, and I seriously doubted that he would have asked Gabriel to help me in any way. 

“Alright.” It was terrible to say honestly. I felt bad for even saying it. Still, I did say something. “I don’t know what I can offer but I am willing to see what happens.” Michael smiled at me as I spoke. That made me feel a little better at least. He said he would accept it which wasn’t much since I couldn’t even tell him how much I could give. I felt like a terrible person. 

“Let’s go back inside. I know you haven’t eaten all day.” Michael’s words brought me back to reality. He was right. I really hadn’t done much that day but dwell and stew on what I should and shouldn’t do. Keeping his arm around my shoulders, Michael took me back inside. Ethan and Raphael were still in their same positions in the living room. Gabriel, who was in the kitchen, had bee cooking it seemed as there was two plates left out without a reason for it. 

“Gabriel left you some food.” Raphael called out from the other room. I heard Ethan mutter something. I wondered if he was actually asleep or not. I sort of doubted it with Raphael yelling from the same room he was in. The man should just go to bed honestly. 

“Thanks.” I answered, keeping my voice as low as possible without bothering anyone. Michael said nothing as he brought the plates closer to where the seats where. He paused, looking at me and then to the kitchen table. We could eat while standing but it would be more comfortable to sit. I pointed at the table and he walked over with the plates. I got some glasses and filled them with water. Returning to the table myself, I sat down. He had been waiting.

We ate in silence. It wasn’t a bad silence. It was just there. I wondered what was on his mind and I knew there would be no way of knowing unless I asked something. Michael said nothing either. Maybe he just wanted the silence. Regardless, dinner was good, and the company was wonderful. I wasn’t sure what to do once dinner was over. It was late by now. I stood to take the plates into the kitchen and Michael didn’t stop me. Gabriel, however, did. He was standing in the doorway and took the plates. He pinned me under a look, and I sighed. Turning around, I went back to Michael, who was now standing himself. Why did I feel like a child?

I motioned for him to follow me and he did. I walked back to my room. Opening the door, I left it there as I went to sit on the bed. He followed, shutting the door behind him. I moved back on the bed, sitting there looking at him. He walked over slowly, almost like he wasn’t sure he was invited. I pat the area next to me and that broke some of the tension. He sat with me. Still, silence was louder than words. I just couldn’t get it out of my head that this was a bad idea and it wouldn’t work out. I mean, he was an arch angel! Michael just looked at me. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but he cut me off. 

“I don’t understand human emotion as well as you do.” It was a stunning comment to be sure. I knew he didn’t understand as well as I did but why did he bring it up? It was then that I realized what was going on. He was fully invested in whatever I would offer but there was nothing there. I wasn’t being clear and so he had no idea what to do. I started to laugh actually, which caused clear confusion to cross Michael’s face. 

“I’m sorry. I just realized I wasn’t helping at all in this… whatever this is between us.” I calmed my laughter. It really wasn’t the time for it. Humans were complex creatures and arch angels just didn’t understand us. No angel did I suspected. Moving, I stretched out on the bed and lightly tugged on his arm. He seemed to get that and moved to stretch out next to me. I pressed myself close to his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. His hand lifted, lightly touching my cheek and neck. I looked up at him and smiled. “I’ll try to be clearer.” He nodded to my words. 

He pushed nothing. I’m sure we laid there for quite some time and eventually, I know I fell asleep. The storm outside was calming, or at least I think it was by the time I fell asleep. When I woke up, Michael was still there, holding me gently against him. It was soothing. I felt like I belonged there but some part of me told me to get up, leave him behind and move on. What kind of moving on, I had no idea. Was I still influenced, even a little, by Lucifer? That made me really wonder as I traced the features of Michael’s sleeping face with my eyes. Was this all some lucid dream and I would wake up to find myself in hell? Was this even a dream? Was I dead? Fear started to creep back into my heart. 

Right at the moment I was going to get up and leave, Michael stirred. His eyes opened and he looked to me. It was such a lazy, sweet look I couldn’t help but smile. Sometimes it was easy to forget the man wasn’t human. He had lived among them for 25 years and who knows how much time he had spent with them prior to this. Oh, the stories he could tell me. But, at the same time, did I want to know them? Would it change how I thought or felt about him?

“Morning.” I said softly, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into my touch, turning his head to kiss my palm. I smiled brighter. 

“Good morning.” He responded quietly, yawning right after. I wondered what time it actually was. I would have to move to see a window and the clock nearby. I felt like I was in a bubble right now and that was a safe place. Outside of this place was a horrible thing I didn’t want to think of. I had to, but I didn’t want to. 

“We should get up.” Michael said after a few minutes of laying there. He was right. I nodded. He didn’t move though. I didn’t either. We were both laying on our sides as we looked at each other. I slowly moved to sit up, looking down at him. His hand followed, playing with the ends of my hair around my neck. If I was asked about my actions, I wouldn’t have any answer. It just felt like the right thing to do. And if I was honest, I wanted it too. Maybe it was a human impulse. Was I selfish? Possibly. I leaned down, kissing him tenderly. It wasn’t rushed. I wanted to put as much emotion into the single action as I could. His fingers tightened against my neck. I felt him lightly pulling me and I leaned back down, laying partially on top of him. He rolled just enough to be on his back, which allowed me to lay comfortably on him. A knock at the door had us breaking apart. 

“Are you two awake?” Raphael’s voice came through the door. 

“Yeah.” I responded though Michael wouldn’t let me up to get the door properly. He just smiled at me. I only halfheartedly pulled away from him. Well, I tried to. “We will be right out.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. I was just going to tell you that Gabriel and I are going to a nearby town to trade. I’m not sure what Ethan will be doing.” I heard a muffled voice and then she laughed. “I guess he will be coming with us. Enjoy yourselves!” Her retreating steps were quick. I was sure that I heard the front door shut a little louder than necessary. 

“We have the afternoon to ourselves.” Michael’s voice was anything but innocent. I looked down at him. 

“We still have things to do Michael.” I protested, not as much as I should have though. Laying there was nice and relaxing. 

“We can worry about those later. You still need to rest.” He was right. I was still sore to be sure. I sighed and gave in, laying on him once more. 

“Fine. We can get up later.” I was pouting, but he kissed the pout away quickly. I was a little scared with how natural all this seemed to be. Was I allowed to let myself be happy, even if it was short lived?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short transition chapter. I didn't want to give too much away or end of a cliffhanger. :p You guys fuss at me about that. Enjoy!

I think I was more scared of allowing myself to be happy than anything else. I wanted to be happy. I wanted the world to be back to the way it was before all this happened. I was only a child but still, that childish desire wasn’t strange right? 

Whatever the reason, we stayed in bed until Michael finally got up. He told me to stay put and continue to relax. I pouted about it as I watched him head off to shower. I stayed where I was. I was in a light sleep, still aware of what was going on but almost asleep. I heard the water shut off and Michael pass through the room. He was probably going back to the one he was sharing with Gabriel and Ethan to get clothing. I rolled over and fell asleep. 

“Mickie.” Michael’s voice was right next to me as he spoke my name. I woke up, feeling more rested than I had in a long time. “I made some lunch.” He had a plate with a sandwich and some fruit on it. I sat up, taking the plate with a smile. He also had a glass of water in hand as he sat down next to me on the bed. 

“Thanks.” I said, taking a bite of food. I was actually hungrier than I thought I was a moment ago. Then again, I was also asleep. 

“You’re welcome. When you are done, I thought a walk might be nice, if you are up for it.” His suggestion was nice. I nodded to him. I was too focused on my food to say much else. I took the water from him, enjoying my meal. He leaned forward, giving me a kiss on my head before he stood. He left the room, leaving the door open. I savored my meal slowly then got up. I took a shower, enjoying the hot water. It was relaxing my injuries had healed well enough. I was sore but that was fading. 

Braiding my hair and changing into a t-shirt and jeans, I was ready for my walk. It would be relaxing to wander around the area. I had only seen a little bit of it overall. Forests were soothing in their own way. The tall trees and overall serenity of the area was calming. I pulled on a jacket that Raphael had left for me and I was ready to go. I couldn’t find Michael, but that wasn’t hard to believe. The man had his own agenda much of the time. 

“Michael, I’m going to head outside. Join me when you are ready.” I called into the house from the front door. 

“I’ll be right out.” He called back from I think the kitchen. I opened the door and went outside. It was a cool day with a light breeze. This felt more like fall or winter weather that was coming. Weren’t we in summer? I thought we were. Wandering around outside, I looked up at the sky. There were some clouds, large and white, drifting by in the otherwise light blue sky. The clouds drifted, some faster than others. Each one was passing at its own pace. It was sort of like how each person passed through life. 

As I stood there looking up, a hand clasped over my mouth with a cloth and an arm locked around my waist, keeping my arms at my sides. I struggled, trying not to breathe in whatever was on the cloth. I fought with everything I had. I couldn’t go down like this. Michael could be outside in a few moments. I just knew it. He would save me. Michael didn’t save me. My vision clouded over, and I went limp. 

I felt trapped in my own head. I replayed visions from years ago. My near-death experience. Seeing Michael and Gabriel in the bar. The fall of the world. Angels taking over people’s bodies. My family running away and hiding. All the good times we had together. And the troubled times that followed. I felt like I was spiraling down a drain and I couldn’t prevent it. I wanted to scream, yell, cry for help, but my voice was silent.

“Where is she?!” I heard a voice yelled. I was moving then, though I didn’t know where. I wasn’t moving. I was in a town. I had no control over my limbs as I moved towards the voice. I felt a smile come to my face as Michael, Gabriel, Ethan, and Raphael stood there. Michael looked relived but Raphael stopped him from coming closer. I was confused. 

“What’s wrong Michael? Didn’t you come here to save me?” I heard my voice. It was mine. But I didn’t say anything. 

“Michael, it’s not her.” Raphael cautioned, a hand on his arm. Michael’s hands tightened into fists. 

“I know. Release her brother.” Michael was boring his eyes into mine. 

“I am me Michael. I’ve missed you. I was hoping you would come to save me.” Again, I spoke but I didn’t say anything. 

“Lucifer! Cut these games and release the girl.” Gabriel said, a growl to his voice. Ethan raised his gun at me, though looked undecided on whether he should fire or not. It then became clear to me what was going on. I was possessed. I was trapped in my own body. Lucifer had kidnapped me and taken over my body. I felt panic rise up. I couldn’t let him win. I had to fight back and gain control of myself once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Challenging an arch angel for your own body was harder than I thought it was going to be. I had to do something, and I refused to be idle. If he could possess me, and I had free will from God, I could fight. I had to fight. I knew my choice was to die for Michael and the others. Where was Alex? That was a burning question I had a well. The man had to be there right? Noma was last with him and she was working for Lucifer. Maybe, just maybe, she had changed her mind and come back to us. It might have been a long shot, but it was something to consider.

“I think not. I rather enjoy having a body again.” My own voice replied with a smile. This was making me sick. This wasn’t me and they knew it. I didn’t think they had the strength to attack me. Well, maybe Ethan did but still, could Michael order it? I wasn’t so sure. 

“Lucifer, stop this madness.” Michael’s voice cut into my inner thoughts. That was all I had at the moment. 

“Why? Do you care for this girl? You always were soft on the humans Michael.” My taunting voice replied. Michael said nothing. “I’m tired of this conversation. I have other things to do that include the Chosen One.” I smiled and turned, walking away. Michael and the others were calling out to me, my body really, and I kept walking. I tried to fight back, tried to do anything really. I wasn’t able to do what I wanted. It was like I was locked out of my own mind and body, which was true I guessed. 

I watched where we were going and it was some tunnel under the church, or at least I thought it was a church. There was no one else around. I couldn’t see or hear anyone. This was a town. Where was everyone? I thought Lucifer had said everyone was moved but to move a whole town? That just seemed unreal. When we got underground, there was a tunnel with what looked like a pool of water. Noma was standing there, looking down. Lucifer tilted my head down and I felt panic rise once more. Alex was floating in the water, seemingly unconscious. I hoped he wasn’t dead. I could see the rise of and fall of his chest, at least a little. 

“He’s resisting.” Noma’s voice said as she looked up. “I thought he would give in faster, being told this would save the world and bring Father back.”

“Give it time Noma. He is not a true believer.” Lucifer walked closer to the pool of water. Alex looked fine, physically at least but his face made it look like he was in pain. I wasn’t sure what happened to him. I wish I had been there to help him. 

“Are we sure he will give in?” Noma asked, seemingly to doubt herself or Alex maybe. 

“He will in time. He just needs to understand the importance of this ad his sacrifice.” Even I didn’t believe his words. How could Noma believe this?! I was so annoyed. I thought she cared about Alex. It would have been nice to be able to see this coming. Maybe Michael suspected. Didn’t she work with Gabriel at one point? This was unbelievable. If I had the chance, I might kill her myself for hurting Alex. I barely knew these people. Why did I care? I could give up, let myself be controlled by Lucifer and ride out whatever was going to happen. I couldn’t do that though. 

“And if he doesn’t?”

“He is needed either way.” Noma nodded to that answer. I had to fight harder. I had to do something!

Hours passed quickly. Noma had left to get some rest, leaving Lucifer to stand watch over Alex. It looked like he was giving a good fight against whatever was going on. It must have been a mental or spiritual fight from the looks of it. I wondered if Michael knew where this was. I doubted it or maybe he could have saved Alex by now. I had to plan and get Alex out of there. I hadn’t really prayed before, not with a purpose really, until now. I just wanted enough strength to get Alex out of here. Trying as hard as I could, I felt the balance shift a little and I finally got a head of Lucifer. I trapped him away for now. Shaking it off, I knelt by the water and grabbed for Alex. I pulled him towards the edge and out of the water. 

“Alex. Come on wake up.” I said, lightly patting his face. He wasn’t responding. I rubbed his collarbone, knowing from a book it was painful and would wake someone up. It worked. He jerked awake, looking at me with surprise.   
“Mickie?”

“I don’t have time to talk. You need to get out of here.” I helped him to his feet. Offering a shoulder to lean on, I helped him hobble out of this space. We left the underside of the church and started out of town. I gasped, losing control for a moment. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, standing on his own. I shook my head. 

“You need to keep going. I know Michael is nearby with some familiar faces. Be safe.”

“What about you?” I smiled sadly. 

“I have to stay here. Just go. Michael will explain.” I turned and ran back towards the church. I didn’t know if Lucifer could see and hear what was going on as I could, but I didn’t want to risk it. I returned to the church and the same location as we had been before I took my body back. It was exhausting and I wasn’t sure I could do it a second time. At least, Alex would be safe with Michael soon.

_3rd POV_

Alex couldn’t understand why Mickie would just go back. He wanted to go after her, but he couldn’t risk going back. He was exhausted from all that had happened. He went as quickly as he could outside of town before he called for Michael. 

“Michael!” He leaned against a tree, waiting on the arch angel. If Michael was close, as Mickie said, he would come. Closing his eyes, Alex just waited. 

“Alex!” Michael’s voice caused Alex’s eyes to open once more. The arch angel, with others, landed nearby and ran to Alex. “Where were you? We have been looking. I feared you were still with Noma.”

“I was. I mean, she brought me here. I don’t really know what happened after that. She said I had to die to bring Father back.” Alex said, standing upright. Michael visually looked him over. It was clear he was looking over the man for any injuries. Alex placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Mickie saved me.”

“She did? Was it really her?” He asked which caused Alex to look confused. 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel walked over, Ethan and a woman at his side. 

“She has been possessed by Lucifer.” Gabriel’s answer was impossible.

“No way. How could she be possessed? She didn’t look like it.” Alex wasn’t at all believing of this revelation. 

“It is a long story. She was tricked as a child after a near death experience. Lucifer was the angel who wanted to help her. He has since been influencing her and now has possessed her.” The woman was the one who answered him. 

“Who are you?” Alex asked her, not sure who she was or why she was here. 

“Raphael. I am Uriel’s twin.”

“And sister to Michael and Gabriel. Got it.” She nodded in reply. 

“Alex, what happened to you? What happened to Noma?” Ethan finally spoke up. Alex looked to him and shook his head a bit. 

“I don’t know man. I thought she was on our side, but she said that she gave up too much. I think she meant her wings.” Michael and Gabriel shared a look before looking to Raphael. None of the angels seemed to have a comment about this. Maybe it was for the best that silence reigned for now. There seemed to be a lot that needed to be worked out. For now, the important thing was Alex was safe. Michael was relieved by this and glad to see that Mickie had the strength to beat back Lucifer’s influence. 

“For now, we should rest.” Alex looked like he was going to argue with Michael’s words. “Alex, you should rest. Maybe you’ll remember more of what happened while you were there. We also need to figure out how to save Mickie and stop Lucifer.”

“Easier said than done Michael.” Gabriel commented with crossed arms. 

“You are not helping brother.” Gabriel smiled. 

“Do I ever?” He had a fair point. Raphael even smiled and chuckled a little. 

“Come now. Let’s leave this place. It is far too out in the open for my likes. I’ll find something to make for a meal.” Raphael ushered everyone else back into the idea that they should rest. It was going to be a long night for the arch angels to devise a plan. If Mickie could beat back Lucifer’s influence a second time, maybe there was hope to save her. If not, would she die because of all this? Not even Raphael had the answer to this.


	13. Chapter 13

_Mickie’s POV_

I was so tired after holding back Lucifer. He was confused about what happened which let me know he didn’t have any idea what I had done. As soon as he saw Noma, he was yelling at her for letting Alex get away. She was trying to insist that she did nothing wrong. Even the messenger had thrown his two cents in and got yelled at. This made me happy for even a small moment. I had no idea if I could do this again. Maybe if I could, I could convince someone to end my life. Would that kill Lucifer too since we shared a body? Was it even possible for me to die normally anymore? Was I a dyad? I didn’t really want to think about that. I knew I had to consider the fact that I might have been a dyad. 

I don’t know how much time passed. It was hard to tell to be honest. I know I rested, even if only mentally. Physically, I knew I was still moving around and being controlled. It was easy to lose myself in the moments since I wasn’t in control right now. I was just along for the ride. Lucifer spoke to Noma again and his messenger. They had no idea where Michael and Alex were. It seemed like enough time had passed that they were assuming I was left to die here. Without Alex, Lucifer couldn’t fully realize his plans which was why I did my best to get him out of here. I’m just glad he made it. 

“Noma, you know him best. Where would he be hiding?” Lucifer was, again, yelling at Noma. 

“I don’t know! He could be anywhere. If Michael is nearby, they are probably together. The girl has been left to suffer.” Noma replied. 

“I don’t think Michael would leave his precious little toy behind. He cares for her. He cares for humans. He chose to die for the people of this town after being here for a few days.”

“Michael has always been weak for the humans, but Gabriel won’t let him stay too long.”

“Are you sure of that?” Lucifer’s tone was taunting. Noma stared at him for a few seconds. 

“You may be his brother, but I worked for them for years. I know how their minds work.” I felt myself smile as Lucifer responded. 

“But you don’t know our sister Raphael.” Which was something Noma didn’t know, based on her silent and the annoyed look that crossed her face. Maybe they had left me here but that would be fine. I wasn’t going to hold them for that. I wanted to be left behind as long as things worked out for the others. 

“Neither do you. They killed you.”

“Michael showed some compassion, which is the only reason I let him leave this town the first time.”

“So, what happens now when he comes back?”

“He gives me Alex. They believe that Father will come back. I’ll use that against them. Make them believe what I want them to.”

“And if they don’t believe you?” Now there was silence. Would they believe him? I hoped not. I felt like I would have to try again to take control. I should time it correctly though when they were here and could help me put an end to this. For now, I would just have to bide my time and see what was going to happen.

“We will work on that if it happens. Until then, we wait for them to come back to us. Perhaps a note from the girl will bring them back faster.” I didn’t want to be used in such a way, but I didn’t have a choice right now. I would just have to hope that they didn’t believe whatever note that was going to be given didn’t sound like me.

_3rd POV_

Alex was asleep on a couch in the office where they were hiding out for now. The repair shop wasn’t much but it was enough for cover right now. Ethan was pacing, leaving the three angels to talk amongst themselves. 

“What do we do now Michael? We have Alex, which was our goal. Is the girl that important to you?” Gabriel asked, though he wasn’t being cruel about it. Michael sighed, leaning back against the car that was still there. 

“I don’t want to leave her there. Lucifer had no right to take her body like that.”

“No angel should take a body Michael. We know that. We also aren’t blind. You care for her and she cares for you, even if only a little.” Raphael said, stepping closer to him. “But can you do what has to be done to save the world? Is her life worth damnation for everyone?” Michael looked at his sister, not willing to make that choice. 

“What would she want?” Gabriel asked, after several moments of long silence. Either Michael didn’t know, or he didn’t want to think about it. That much was left to Michael’s own thoughts. 

“I believe she would place her trust in Michael to listen to her request. If she could force herself to the surface to save Alex, she could do the same to tell you her wishes. We should return, see if her will is strong enough to let her take control a second time.” Raphael, the voice of wisdom, cut in to her brother’s conversation. Michael and Gabriel looked to her and nodded. It was worth a shot, but Michael looked indecisive over what to do. The arch angel wondered if he would have the strength to listen to Mickie’s words. 

It wasn’t going to b easy. Everyone knew that. They weren’t even sure if Mickie would have the ability to take over her own body again from Lucifer. Was it mere chance the first time? They would have to wait and find out. For now, they would continue to let Alex relax and recover. Raphael took the time to step outside and explore the area around them. she didn’t think anyone would come for them right now, though she wanted to be sure. 

She wandered around the small town that was around them. honestly, there wasn’t much there. a repair shop, café, hotel, and some private homes in the distance. That was all that was around which was enough to be a town. Raphael was sure there was more, at some time. As she walked, she considered what she knew and what she didn’t know. Her mind escaped the moment as she walked around, seemingly distracted. Hours passed and she found herself sitting on a roof of a home. 

“You are distracted.” Gabriel’s voice cut into her thoughts. She looked down to him. 

“Perhaps. There is a lot to think on.”

“True.” Gabriel unfurled his wings and joined his sister on the roof. “Do you think we will succeed in saving the girl?”

“I don’t know brother. Her will to live is strong, but so is Lucifer’s.” Raphael sighed, looking down at the ground. “She is strong. I have seen her be successful and I have also seen her fail.” It really was unknown what was going to happen. 

“Is Alex going to bring Father back?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know what will happen. Either she succeeds and takes herself back, or she doesn’t. That is as far as I can see.” Gabriel fell into silence then. Raphael’s words were heavy between them.   
“I have a letter for Michael.” A voice cut their thoughts. Both angels were on their feet and ready to battle in a second. The messenger stood there, a letter in hand. Raphael dropped off the roof and approached. 

“Why should I believe you?”

“It’s from the girl. Lucifer allowed her to write and I was asked to bring it to you.” He held out the letter without another word. Raphael stepped closer and took the letter. The messenger turned and left then, without another word. They watched him leave before ever looking at the letter or considering heading back to the others.

“Do we give it to him?” Gabriel asked, looking at the letter in Raphael’s hand. That was the question wasn’t it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a good week for me. Very stressful and exhausting. I'm sorry this isn't as good as I had hoped it would be but I got it done! Have a wonderful Saint Patrick's Day and be safe out there.

Raphael and Gabriel returned to the place they called home for now, letter still in Raphael's hand. It was practically burning her. What could it mean? Alex and Ethan were sitting outside, and Michael was on the roof. 

“We have to give it to him.” Raphael said quietly.

“No, we don’t. We could leave it as it and move on. The girl could be lying.” Gabriel responded. 

“That’s not fair to him. He should know!”

“But he doesn’t have to. This is a trick and you know it sister.”

“Gabriel, stop this. He cares for her.”

“That thought will get us all killed.” Gabriel rounded on her and looked at her. Michael stood from the roof and flew the short distance from where he was to where his siblings where.   
“What is going on?” He asked, looking between them. Raphael and Gabriel looked at each other than to Michael. 

“We have a letter from Mickie.” Raphael said, despite the fact that Gabriel tried to cut her. She shoved him with her wing suddenly, knocking him off balance. “I believe you should see it. Gabriel doesn’t.” She held out the letter. Michael looked at it for a long moment before he took it from his sister’s grasp. It took a few minutes more for him to open it. By then, Alex and Ethan had come over to see what the fuss was all about.

The letter was simple, but there was no guarantee that it was true. Michael had been given the letter and warned that it may not be wholly Mickie writing it. Still, he wanted to read it, so he did. 

_Michael,  
I’m glad I was able to write this to you. I miss you a lot. This whole mess is just getting worse. I was also wrong. Lucifer isn’t as bad as he seems. He wants father to come back. Alex is the key. After everything was explained, I understand. Alex is the reason father isn’t here. If he were to die, like Jesus did, it proves we are his children and want him to become back. Please Michael. You have to bring Alex back to Lucifer. I was so wrong to help him get away. Please come back to Mallory three days from now at noon. I really need you to come to this and bring Alex. This is the only way. You need to listen to Lucifer._

_All my love,  
Mickie_

Michael read the letter a few times. Something was not adding up for him at all. He handed the letter to Raphael to read. Gabriel hovered over her shoulder. Alex and Ethan were nearby at a table, waiting to see what was going to happen. 

“So? What did the letter say?” Alex finally asked as the arch angels were silent. 

“She says she was wrong about Lucifer and you have to die to bring Father back.” Michael responded, his tone flat and distracted. 

“What? She’s kidding right? How could she believe him?”

“Maybe it’s not her writing it?” Ethan suggested. Alex shrugged.

“It very well could be a fake.” Raphael replied, handing the letter to Gabriel. “We have to assume it is a trick.”

“Of course, it is a trick. Why would she write something like this?” Alex said in defense of Mickie. “Even if she did write it, she didn’t put those words there by herself. He is still influencing her.” 

“Can I see it?” Ethan asked. Gabriel shrugged, handing it over to him. The soldier read the letter a few times, lost in thought it seemed. Everyone else ignore him.

“Are you going to do it?” Raphael asked, looking to Michael. The arch angel in question remained silent. Whatever was going on in his mind, he was keeping it there. 

“It would be a fool’s errand to go. He will kill Alex and you. Any of us who went back there.” Gabriel commented, pinning his brother under his gaze. “Do not go back there. I know you care about this girl but is she worth this? You believe Alex is the reason Father will come back. Is killing him what you want to do?” Alex looked shocked. Why would Gabriel want to keep him alive? Didn’t he want to end his life all this time for the markings on his skin? Now he was defending him. Michael never did say he was going to kill him or give him over to Lucifer. 

“Was Mickie religious?” Ethan asked out of nowhere. Raphael gave the answer. 

“She practiced some with her parents when she was a child. Why?”

“She didn’t capitalize Father or His when referring to him. She would know better right?”

“Yes, she would.” Raphael stepped closer. “What did you find?”

“I think she wrote some of this but not all of it. I can’t be sure since I don’t know where very well, but I think she was trying to tell us something.”

“What could that be?”

“I’m not sure. Michael, you knew her best. What do you think?” Ethan handed the letter back to the arch angel. he looked it over once more. Of course, there was little idea what encoding she could have tried or if she even thought to do that. Still, it was possible Ethan had a point. As Michael looked over the letter, he was looking for things misplaced. Whether he could find it or not, he was going to try. Ethan was right about one thing. If she was religious, even for a little while, she would have given respect to God. The fact she didn’t was curious and maybe it wasn’t God she was talking about. Michael felt he could draw any conclusion he wanted, and he still wouldn’t know what Mickie was trying to get across. 

“We have three days to figure this out. Perhaps sleeping on this would be helpful.” Raphael offered after a long silence. No one argued with her. There was nothing to argue about either. The group had their time to think on this and discuss more when they were a little calmer and more understanding of the situation. It was clear that Mickie was in trouble and Lucifer was trying to lure them back. They all understood that. They just weren’t sure where to go from here.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Raphael went to see what Michael’s thoughts were. He was no where to be found in the logical places. She wasn’t concerned, knowing that he wouldn’t foolhardily go off on his own. It took her close to an hour to find him and he wasn’t even hard to spot. She just forgot to look up. Michael had been sitting on a rooftop in town, watching the sun rise. Raphael finally spotted him and unfurled her wings. She made quick work of getting to her brother’s side. He didn’t move. 

“Good morning brother.”

“Good morning sister.” There was a silence that fell between them after as Raphael settled herself over the edge like her brother. Raphael leaned against her brother and he slowly drew his arm around her shoulders. Neither said anything as they sat there for a while. Eventually, Michael did speak up once more. 

“Raphael, what should I do?”

“I cannot answer that for you brother. I know you care for her but is she worth all this?” Raphael was quiet for a moment, ordering her thoughts. “I would say follow your heart, but I know your heart is torn. Your love for Father and your love for Mickie are fighting. She is but one person Michael.” Not that it would change Michael’s mind. He couldn’t even choose one in the first place. Michael said nothing, just listening to his sister. He felt the weight of her words. He knew they were true, and he had to choose. 

“I know she is only one person.” In that moment, Raphael felt Michael had never been more human. She sighed softly, curling her arms around his waist, head moving to his chest. Michael’s other arm came around her. This would be no easy choice for anyone to make. Chose the love of your life, or the world basically. It, of course, wasn’t that simple. If it was, maybe Michael wouldn’t be struggling so much. He was torn and didn’t want to make this choice. There was no escaping it. There was a deadline on it.

They parted after a time; Michael staying on the roof and Raphael going back to the place they were staying. Michael still had no idea what he was going to do. There was no clear answer and he wondered if Father was going to answer if he asked. Closing his eyes, Michael laid back on the rooftop. 

“Father, what should I do? I want to save her. She doesn’t deserve to be possessed because of my compassion towards my brother.” It was his fault after all. He knew that and Mickie was paying for it. The world was, it seemed. Gabriel and Raphael didn’t blame him for what happened. They couldn’t have known what was going on or what would happen in the future. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t believe his words that he needs Alex’s life to save the world. I’m not sure what the answer is.” He threw an arm over his eyes, as if it would help something. He had been around humans so long that he had picked up a few of their actions, even if he didn’t mean to. Or maybe he was just spending a lot of time with Alex. 

“No answer?” Gabriel’s voice cut through the silence. Michael’s arm moved and his eyes opened, looking up against the sun to see his brother standing there. “Did you expect an answer from Father?” Michael said nothing and Gabriel moved to sit next to him. Michael moved to sit up, but Gabriel shook his head, a hand falling to Michael’s shoulder. “Don’t bother. I won’t be here long. Raphael told me you were here.” Michael nodded, looking up at his brother silently. “You have to choose and whatever you choose, we are behind you.” It was all he had to say really. 

“Whatever I choose?” Michael questioned, not quite sure if he fully understood what was being said. 

“Yes. Ethan and Alex are trying to work out if there is a secret message in the letter Mickie sent but we all understand the choice you have to make.” There wasn’t much Michael could say to that. It wasn’t easy for anyone. 

“Thank you, brother.” Gabriel nodded and slid off the roof, his wings unfurling as he did so he wouldn’t fall. Michael was left to his own devices once more. There was really no way of knowing what was right and Michael was beginning to wonder if he could live with the choice he did make. He had never felt more human in that moment.

Hours later, Michael turned up back at their hideaway. Alex and Ethan were sitting on the couch, still talking about the letter that was given to Michael. When Michael passed by the pair, he could see the letter now had circles around some of the letters and notes written in the margins. He paid them no mind beyond that. Gabriel and Raphael were paying a card game at the table in the small kitchen. Everyone ate dinner in silence. Raphael made dinner with Gabriel helping. It wasn’t much but it was food. The tension between them was almost tangible. 

Close to midnight the evening before they had to make their choice, Ethan found what he was looking for. It was harder than he thought to be honest. The secret he was looking for was also not something someone would just find. Waking up Michael at this time was going to be risky but Ethan wanted to tell him. They had hours left to make the choice. 

“Michael.” Ethan whispered with a hand on his shoulder. The arch angel shot up, grabbing Ethan’s wrist. The soldier winced, tensing as he did with the intention to pull back. Michael looked at him unsure why he was being woken up. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I figured it out.” Ethan held up the letter. “Come on.” Michael sat up and stood when Ethan left. The arch angel followed the mortal from the room and outside. Once outside, the soldier turned around and spoke. 

“Michael, Mickie was trying to tell you that she wants you to kill her. She is going to try and control her own body long enough for you to do it. She doesn’t want to let Lucifer win. She doesn’t know if she is a dyad or will die or can, but she trusts you and knows you’ll understand.” It wasn’t easy and it had taken a lot of time and patience to find it. Mickie had written very small around the edge of the paper and what looked like a border, was her words. Michael wasn’t sure what to think of this. He looked at Ethan with a neutral expression. Could he do that? Would he be able to grant her last wish?

“Thank you, Sergeant Mack.” Michael said, his voice detached like it was when he first came to help Vega all those years ago. Ethan wasn’t sure what to do but held out the letter if Michael wanted it. The arch angel took the letter and turned away, walking some distance away. Ethan took the hint and went back, though he would keep watch as long as he could from their hideaway. 

“Did you tell him?” A sleepy Alex asked.

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“He took the letter and walked away.” Alex yawned, covering it with his hand. “You know him. What do you think he will do?”

“I don’t know. He is unpredictable.” Alex said quietly. “He will make a choice and have to live with it, whatever it is.” Ethan nodded, looking out the window. They could still see Michael, as he had perched on a building nearby. Now they just had to wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QB3pxBDZvf4

Michael didn’t come back. Alex and Ethan never saw him leave but they did eventually fall asleep. In the morning, Raphael and Gabriel asked about Michael. No one had seen him since around 1 am. This made Raphael and Gabriel uncomfortable. Would he have gone to Mickie? He wouldn’t have done that alone. That would suicide right? They had no idea what Lucifer was able to do. 

“He wouldn’t go right?” Alex asked, nervously looking between the angels. Neither said a word. This was concerning. The sun was up now, and it had been hours since someone last saw Michael. Without a word, Alex headed for the truck they had nearby. Ethan followed after. The angels stood there a moment longer before they followed as well. Alex was already starting up the vehicle when the angels arrived. Climbing into the back, they were off to the town of Mallory. It wasn’t far from where they were by air, but this way would take an hour. It didn’t seem like anyone was going to argue the length of time. Silence reigned. 

When they arrived, the town was quiet. There was a gentle breeze, but it wasn’t calming. It hinted at death. Entering the town, there was some bodies of lower angels laying there in pools of their own blood. Ethan knelt by one, looking over the face and then looked up. 

“Been dead hours. The blood is dry, and the body has dust on it from the breeze.” Which meant Michael had come back here. Standing, Ethan rejoined the others. Many of the buildings were intact, untouched since the people who lived there had left. It almost looked like someone was going to come back as the doors and windows were closed but still appeared inviting. Alex’s eyes landed on the long put out bonfire. It was cold and the structure only added to the feeling that this town was dead as well. Raphael went into the church, finding nothing but silence and dust. Even the candles had burned out long ago. They seemed like a solemn reminder of what this place was. The building itself felt cold and unwelcoming. As she left, she did find a body laying against a wall. It was Noma. Her white wings were grey in color and missing some feathers. Raphael shook her head, leaving the building. 

Alex and Gabriel checked a few houses before they gave up. There were no bodies, no signs of life in those buildings. There was, however, dead bodies of lower angels in the streets. Like the one Ethan looked at, they were all hours dead. Gabriel did nudge one of the bodies over and frowned. 

“This looks like it was made from Michael’s blade. He has to be here somewhere.” Alex nodded and the pair continued to look. Ethan and Raphael caught up to them a few minutes later. The barn was empty of animals but there were more bodies. Maybe the town had been turned into lower angels. Alex and Ethan hoped not. Continuing onward, the four did finally see Michael in the distance. He was kneeling on the ground in the graveyard, some distance from town. 

“Michael!” Alex yelled, taking off running. Everyone else followed suite. As they got closer, they noticed a second body laying there. 

“Mickie.” Raphael said softly as she slowed her pace. The woman looked as she had the last time they had seen her alive. Now, she lay quietly on the ground, a single wound on her stomach that showed she had been stabbed through. The pool of blood under her was, like the others, long dried. Her head was resting on Michael’s knees. His right hand was slowly moving against her face, his eyes fixed on her. Michael’s swords lay at the side of him, one covered in thick blood and dirt. It had also dried. Gabriel approached slowly, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“Michael?” The arch angel didn’t move at first. Gabriel looked to Raphael. She just frowned, holding back tears. Ethan and Alex weren’t sure what to do. “Brother, what happened?” Gabriel said gently, crouching down by his twin. Michael’s eyes never moved from Mickie’s lifeless face. Raphael came up on Michael’s left, reaching out to take his hand. She ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and wrapped his hand. The palm had been cut, it was sluggish, but it was still bleeding. Michael never moved nor prevented the treatment. 

“I killed her, as she asked me to.” Michael finally said, though his voice was harsh. Dark grey storm clouds started to roll into the area, a heavy reminder of what happened in this place. 

“Michael…” Gabriel was trying to find something to say but nothing would come. 

“Will you tell us what happened?” Raphael asked, keeping a hold of Michael’s hand. He blinked, a single tear sliding down his face. It was then that Raphael noticed just how blood-shot his eyes truly were. She looked to Gabriel over her brother’s hunched shoulder. Gabriel frowned, unable to help his twin and feeling helpless. Michael eventually began to tell them what happened after he left.

_Several hours earlier_

Michael remained on the rooftop for some time. He knew he was being watched by Alex and Ethan. In his hands was the letter that Mickie had written. Ethan’s handwriting covered the page, but it made sense to Michael. He could see the code that Mickie had been trying to convey and that Ethan had been able to crack. It didn’t make the letter any less of a horrible thing to hold. It was only paper, but it felt so heavy, so damning. 

Eventually, he left the roof. There was no one to stop him. His siblings were still resting, and they would not know he had left until it was too late to stop him. Michael felt he had to do this on his own. He had to carry this weight, this damning weight, on his own. He walked for a time, making sure he was out of range of his siblings hearing, before he took the skies to make the trip as short as possible. Dread was mounting as he came closer and closer to the town. Landing, he walked only a short distance before a lower angel blocked his path. 

“You are not allowed in Mallory without bringing the Chosen One.” The 8-ball hissed at Michael. The arch angel didn’t care and kept going, which lead to a brief fight. The 8-ball lay dead on the outskirts of town. Michael continued on, walking towards the town until he came to a stop. Mickie stood there, blocking his path. But it wasn’t Mickie. Michael had to remind himself of that. His hands tightened on his swords. 

“You dare come here without Alex and you killed one of my men? Michael, where have your manners gone? You have spent too much time around humans.” Mickie’s voice cut deep, even though it wasn’t truly her. There was nothing of the girl in her own eyes. Michael could see that. She was no longer Mickie. She was Lucifer but Mickie had to be there somewhere.

“I came here to end this. I will not hand Alex over to you. I do not believe the letter you sent was true either.” Michael’s voice was calm and steady, unlike his heart that was racing and aching. Mickie’s laugh turned sinister. 

“Did you come here to kill me then? I don’t believe you can Michael. You care about this body more than you will admit.”

“She had nothing to do with this.”

“She has everything to do with this. I picked her when she was a child.”

“You manipulated a child’s fear. Let her go.”

“No. If you will not see Michael, you will die.” Lucifer gestured to the 8-balls standing around. “Kill him.” Mickie then turned away leaving the area. Michael’s eyes darted around to the 8-balls circling, looking for a way to get in close and kill the arch angel. This was something they all looked ready for, and some looked like they were going to enjoy killing an arch angel. The fight itself was not long, Michael far out skilled them all together. 

“Michael.” Noma’s voice cut into the battle as the last lower angel fell. Michael’s eyes shifted to her standing in the doorway of the church. Her white wings standing out in contrast to the dark building. Michael stalked towards her. Admittedly, he didn’t remember much of the fight. It was over before he could really say it began. Perhaps Noma had given up. Perhaps she had a change of heart over her betrayal of Alex. The only part of the fight Michael could recall was her saying two words to him. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him, slumping against the wall of the church as her life faded. Michael’s mind wasn’t sure what to make of her words, but he couldn’t stand there and ponder them. Wiping the blood from his swords on his pants, he left. He needed to find Lucifer. 

Engaging with the lower angels was an easy task. Michael took them down without so much as a warning. He no longer cared. If they stood against him, they were to die. As he battled, Michael could see some familiar faces. The townspeople of Mallory were not safe, as he had been told. They had been possessed, whether by their own choice or the fact their bonfire had gone out. it was Lucifer who had been ‘protecting’ the town. He was just using these people for his own plans. Michael’s resolve was building as he continued onward. By the time he had found Lucifer once more, he found himself at the graveyard. 

“Fitting place to end this don’t you think.” Lucifer taunted, turning to look at Michael. 

“You don’t have to do this brother. You can change.”

“No. We have been on opposite sides all our lives Michael. You had Gabriel. Raphael had Uriel. I was on the outside.” Lucifer’s tone turned dangerous. “After all, you all killed me at Father’s command!”

“I tried to honor your body by sending you to sea.”

“Naïve Michael. You just gave me a second chance. There was no honor in what happened or what you tried to do!” Lucifer charged then, knife in hand. Michael moved out of the way. He didn’t want to hurt Mickie’s body if he could help it. He wanted to protect her body, and if he couldn’t, he wanted to at least set her free. 

“What’s wrong Michael? Don’t want to hurt me.” Lucifer taunted in Mickie’s voice. Michael continued to move and dodge out of the way of the swings. He never lifted his own blades to attack, only to defend. “You can’t hold out forever Michael.”

“If I can’t save her, I will end her suffering.” Michael said, resolve firm in his voice. Lucifer laughed. 

“I don’t believe you. You are too soft now. You couldn’t even stomach killing me.” Lucifer swung again at Michael. This time, the arch angel caught the blade with his hand. Holding tight, he looked back at Mickie’s face. 

“Mickie if you have any strength, now would be the time to show it.” Lucifer growled and yanked the knife away. It sliced open a cut across Michael’s hand. He didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“She is not going to come to you Michael.” Lucifer snarled, though it was clear something, some internal battle, was ragging as well. Michael figured out what it was a few moments later. 

“Michael?” Mickie’s voice was clear, and her eyes were her own once more. Michael looked so relieved. “You have to hurry. Please Michael. You have to kill me.”

“Is there no other way?” Mickie shook her head.

“I can’t hold him back forever. He is getting stronger. If he killed Alex, he will watch the world burn. He doesn’t care that Father is gone. He is so bitter that he was killed he will stop at nothing. He wants to see you suffer and kill everyone you love. Please, while I’m still myself, do this.” Mickie was pleading with Michael. Michael frowned, conflicted. His resolve was fading and while he still had it, he had to do something. Moving forward, he took Mickie into his arms and held her closer. After a moment, he gave her a tender kiss that was both beautiful and heartbreaking. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered against her lips, swiftly moving an arm. He cleanly stabbed her through her stomach and removed the blade. It would kill her, and it would kill the angel hiding in her body. Mickie screamed, though it wasn’t just her. Lucifer’s voice shrieked in agony. It was over in under ten seconds. Mickie sagged against Michael’s body. The blade in her own hand slipped from her fingers to the ground. He dropped his blades to the sides, holding her body. Gently, he lowered her to the ground, positioning her so her head was resting on his knees. That was how he had stayed for hours before he was found. 

_Present_

By the time Michael was done recounting what had happened, it was pouring rain. No one had moved. They were all just standing there, letting the rain soak their clothing. Alex and Ethan didn’t have as much, if any, real attachment to Mickie though it was sad to know that Michael ended her life to protect her and everyone else. Michael now had this burden to carry and he didn’t want anyone else to have to. So, he had come alone. Michael had suffered loss over the years. They all had. Gabriel had lost David and now Michael understood that love, that attachment. He suspected it would have been the same had Alex died. Loss was not an easy thing to understand and now it was a stabbing, constant reminder in his heart. 

Michael couldn’t save Mickie. He had ended her life in order to do so. Now, there was an empty void in his heart. He knew his brother, sister, Ethan, and Alex were safe. The world was safe. It felt a little lighter without Lucifer’s influence in it. However, it also felt darker and lonelier for Michael. The rain covered the tears he was crying for her. He didn’t want to leave her here. He didn’t want to bury her in this place. He knew what he was going to do, but he didn’t have the strength, in this moment, to move. With the rain, her face looked like she was just sleeping. The dirt, dust and blood that was on her body was gone. It was almost peaceful.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Hope you all had a wonderful weekend.

It felt like hours before anyone even wanted to move. There was nothing to be said. Maybe Father would come back now or maybe not. Whatever the outcome, they had this moment. Gabriel, Raphael, Alex and Ethan left Michael alone for now and headed back to one of the homes. They had no words to speak, even to each other. Alex and Ethan sat down at the kitchen table, just trying to process what was going on. Raphael sat on the couch, looking out the window at the rain. Gabriel was no where to be seen. Raphael thought he went upstairs. An hour later, Gabriel came downstairs. He had a book in hand. He walked over to Raphael, who hadn’t moved at all.

“Sister, look at this.” He held out the book to her. Raphael lifted her eyes to the book and took it. It was the book that Mickie had written. The lady arch angel sighed. 

“It’s a book Mickie wrote as a child. She was under Lucifer’s influence unknowingly. Why?” Gabriel sat down next to her. 

“I looked in this book. She tells everything that happened up to the point that Father disappeared.” Gabriel glanced at the book then back at his sister. “She says she was writing a second one. We have to find it. Maybe it will tell us what will happen next?” Gabriel was reaching, even he knew that, for something that might be faulty. It could be false or not at all what happened in their current present. 

“I don’t know Gabriel. This is a long shot. We don’t even know if the book is there, let alone in this town.”

“We have to try sister.” Gabriel responded quickly. Raphael looked at him, studying his face.

“Why are you so set one this? Mickie is gone.”

“Yes, I understand the pain my brother is feeling. I felt it when I lost David. Maybe there is a way to change this. I couldn’t but I don’t want to see him in pain.” No one wanted to see a loved on in pain. Raphael understood that. 

“Gabriel…” Raphael couldn’t find it in herself to continue that sentence. Gabriel really wanted to help his twin as much as he could. Raphael nodded. “Let’s look for the book then.” The pair got up and started to search the bookshelves in the house. Alex and Ethan heard them wandering around and wondered what was going on. Alex got up to ask. 

“What’s going on?” The angels turned to look at him. Raphael spoke up. 

“We are looking for the second book that Mickie wrote. Gabriel believes it will help somehow.” Alex didn’t look like he believed it but still, the man nodded. 

“I’ll help. I’ll look upstairs.” He turned and went upstairs. Ethan was standing in the doorway. “Come on. We are looking for the books Mickie wrote.” The soldiers went upstairs to look for the books.

The rain continued to pour down as they looked for the book. They were unable to find anything in the house and so split up to check two other houses. Like the previous houses, they did not have any luck finding the book. Gabriel was giving up hope. Maybe this book wasn’t here or wasn’t in a place they could get it. Raphael stayed with her brother while the others kept looking. Every house that was searched turned up nothing.

“I’ll check the last one Alex. Go look after Michael.” It had been hours since they started the search for that book. The rain had died down somewhat by now. Alex frowned. He had hoped to find the book, but hope had faded each time they failed to find it. 

“Alright. Thanks Ethan.” Alex pat his friend on the shoulder as he headed back out to see how Michael was. The walk back out there to see Michael was a long one. When Alex arrived, Michael wasn’t there. Neither was Mickie’s body. Alex couldn’t even see where Michael could have gone. Checking around the area, Alex finally went to the barn. Michael was there, gently drying off Mickie’s face with a towel. Alex hesitated nearby. 

“Alex.” Michael spoke quietly. This caught Alex off guard and the soldier stepped closer. 

“Michael.” Walking closer, Alex looked to Mickie and then back to Michael. “I…”

“It’s ok Alex. Mickie did what she felt was right. She stood by her choices.” Michael gently brushed some hair from Mickie’s face. Alex could see the care he was taking with Mickie. The angel truly cared for, maybe even loved, the girl. It really was hard to see the proud arch angel so down and defeated. It was a side that Alex had not seen from Michael and he wasn’t sure how to handle that. He had seen Michael cry before and get emotional thought this was hours later, and Michael still had that look. 

“Gabriel had an idea about Mickie’s books.” Michael looked up to Alex as he spoke. “He thinks that there is something in the second one that could be helpful. Everyone was looking for it. Ethan is searching the last house.” Michael just looked at Alex, though he was listening. “We aren’t sure if we will find it, but Gabriel seems very determined.” Which was true. Alex didn’t mention that Gabriel was feeling broken down himself. 

“I trust things will work out how they are meant to.” Michael said, his words sounding so final. Alex nodded, not sure what more to say. It wasn’t like Michael to give up on something so quickly. Alex had no idea what he should say or do now. Michael didn’t seem to mind the man was still there though he also wasn’t engaging him. Eventually, Alex excused himself, unsure if Michael even knew he left. Heading back to the house they were using; Alex opened the door. Shutting it behind himself, he found Raphael, Gabriel, and Ethan all hunched over a book. 

“Did you find it?” Alex asked, walking over. 

“Yeah. It was on a bookshelf in the last house. I almost missed it. The cover wasn’t the same. Someone switched it.” Ethan commented, proud of himself that he had found it since it was hidden away. “It was like someone was hiding it.”

“Someone probably was. This isn’t the kind of thing you would want to admit to reading.” Raphael replied, pouring over the pages quickly. Gabriel was at her side, looking over her shoulder doing the same thing. “I do hope we find something. It seems like she had been able to see everything that happened and was to happen.” Which was both a blessing and curse. Maybe they would have been able to prevent her death if they had looked at this sooner.


	18. Chapter 18

When Michael returned to the house, no one was sure what to say to him. He went straight upstairs. Alex started after him but when he reached the third stair, he heard the door shut upstairs. Pausing, he decided to wait. Turning around, he came back downstairs. Alex had left a change of clothing for Michael on the bed. Everyone had changed clothing, so they had thought of Michael as well. 

Raphael was still looking over the book that Mickie wrote. She was reading each and every page to make sure she missed nothing. Gabriel stayed at her side, looking over her shoulder at the book as well. They were quietly discussing the book when it came to a page they had comments on. Alex and Ethan busied themselves with getting some food and making some for others. It wasn’t much of anything and Raphael’s food was much better. There had to be something in this book that would be able to make this situation better or improve somehow. 

The following day, there was still no sign of Michael. Alex had left a plate of food by the door that had gone untouched. Alex looked at the plate and then opened the door. Michael was standing there in front of the mirror. For a split second, Alex didn’t see Michael. He saw Lucifer. Michael turned to look at him. 

“Alex.”

“Michael. You can’t keep doing this.” Michael said nothing at first. 

“I will be fine Alex. I was merely overcome with grief.” Alex crossed his arms. Something was very off but he didn’t let it show. 

“So, you are better now? We have to figure out what we are going to do now. Has Father come back?” Alex knew he hadn’t. He couldn’t feel any difference and nor could Raphael or Gabriel. Michael continued to look at Alex. 

“We have to rebuild. Father has come back.” That was an outright lie and Alex knew it. Looking as relieved as he could, Alex smiled. 

“That’s great! Where should we start?” He asked, trying to keep him talking. Alex knew he had to try and exorcise Michael. He was sure it was Lucifer who had, somehow, taken over Michael. 

“We should start in Vega.” Michael’s words seemed so sure. It was the one place Michael had called home for so long. Lucifer would know that. Walking closer, Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Alex firmly squeezed Michael’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. What Alex saw there wasn’t his long-time mentor and friend. It was something darker and sinister there. Keeping his hand on Michael, Alex whispered under his breath. He was much stronger with evictions than he had been in the past.

_Downstairs_

Raphael stopped reading and looked to Gabriel. They looked at each other for a long moment then looked upstairs. Raphael’s finger was hover under the sentence they had just read. 

__

_“And while my death will be hard for those I call friends, it will not be the last of me. It will also not be the last of Lucifer. My death was certain, yes, but Lucifer is smart and targeted the one I cared for the most; Michael. He will be possessed, though it will be weak in the beginning days. Hopefully, he will not act like Michael enough that someone will notice, and Alex will exorcise him. Alex will be able to do this, however it will not be easy and he will need the support of Gabriel and Raphael.”_

The book was left behind as both angels took the stairs two at a time to get up there. Ethan had no idea what was going on. He collected the book, reading the passage over. Choosing to leave them to it, he sat down to read the book himself. Someone had to do that to know what was going to happen. 

_Upstairs_

Michael had Alex pinned against the wall next to the window, though Alex continued to recite the words he needed to exorcise him with his hand tightly on Michael’s wrist. He couldn’t give up. He needed to help Michael. Gabriel threw open the door without delay. Marching into the room, he pulled Michael backwards and straight to the floor. Raphael and Gabriel pinned him down, though it was a struggle to do so.

“Michael!” Raphael called, trying to help her brother take control. Alex approached; hand extended as he continued to chant. “Please hear me brother. You have to stop fighting us. We are helping.” Michael continued to fight and struggle, though between both of his siblings, he wasn’t able to get much ground. 

“You will fail!” Michael’s voice was not his own. It was Lucifer’s voice. No one believed him in the least. No one answered him either. Gabriel and Raphael held Michael down as Alex continued to do what he needed. Alex wasn’t going to be deterred from his goal of saving his best friend. Crouching over Michael, Alex placed a hand on his shoulder wrist again and continued. The marks on him moved and stretched like they did every time he evicted an angel. Michael’s tormented cries filled the house as Lucifer tried to make deals, fight off the two arch angels and get Alex to let go. Ethan appeared in the doorway. 

“Alex you have to – “His words came too late. Michael wretched away from the other two and tackled Alex straight out the window behind him. The breaking glass and the splintering wood seemed so loud in the house. Ethan ran to the gaping hole in the wall. Gabriel and Raphael were already out the window. Alex and Michael both lay on the ground. A fall from the second-floor window was going to do some considerable damage. Ethan ran from the room. Gabriel knelt by Alex, checking his pulse. Raphael did the same to Michael. 

“He’s alive.” Raphael said. 

“Alex is as well.” Gabriel responded, carefully looking over the man. Ethan made it outside to hear those words. 

“They are fine. Michael is free of Lucifer. He’s really gone this time.” Ethan had the book in hand, holding the page he had just been reading. As Ethan spoke, Alex groaned and opened his eyes. It was only a brief knock-out, which was comforting. Gabriel helped the man sit up. Alex held his head, blinking away the dizziness he had. 

“What happened?”

“You saved Michael and went flying out the window with him.” Gabriel said with a smile on his face. He pat Alex’s shoulder. Alex looked around for Michael. The arch angel was laying on the ground still with Raphael at his side. She smiled to Alex, a grateful look on her face. 

“Thank you, Alex.” She said, truly happy that her brother was safe. “Let’s get them both inside to rest.” Ethan came over to help Alex to his feet. Extending a hand to Alex, Ethan smiled. 

“Stop having all the fun.” Alex took the hand and was pulled his feet. Ethan didn’t let him go though, just in case he was dizzy again. 

“You have the book. Tell me what happens next.” Alex commented, leaning a little on Ethan before letting him go. Ethan let him go but stayed close. 

“We’ll talk about the book when Michael wakes up.” Gabriel and Raphael were supporting Michael into the house. “For now, just rest and I’ll find something to make for food with Raphael’s help.” It had been an exciting morning, and an exciting afternoon was promised as well. Alex hoped Michael woke up soon so he could find out what happened in the book. He also wanted to know what happened when he crashed out the window.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being later in the day. I'll be honest, I'm over this. I'm ready for this story to end and it will with the next chapter. It will have a conclusion and I don't think I will write more on this. I'm not even sure I will write more on Dominion. I want to branch out to other stories I have been working on from series like Final Fantasy and Dragon Age and some animes like Betrayal Knows My Name and Bleach.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

It took an hour for Michael to come around once more. He was initially confused on what happened and wasn’t sure what to make of the fact he was possessed. The arch angel had no memory of that. He didn’t believe they were lying to him, though it seemed like a very far-fetched occurrence. Had he really been possessed by his own brother? He didn’t want to believe that was the truth of the matter but what other conclusion could he have when everyone around him was telling him the same thing?

“He is gone now.” Raphael said softly, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “He can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Michael wanted to feel good about that, but that didn’t change the fact that Mickie was still gone. It wouldn’t be the same without her. There was no telling how their future would have been if she was still alive. Now, there was no way of telling that future. 

“The world is safe now.” Michael commented looking to his sister and brother. They had all lost a lot during this war. While he couldn’t feel Father still, there was a hope he was coming back. The world did seem a little lighter. 

“We don’t know if it worked.” Alex said a little uncertainly. 

“The world feels lighter.” Michael said with a s small smile. Alex nodded. 

“We can do this.”

“I hope you are right Alex.”

__

_Sometime later_

Time passed quickly. As they hoped, the world was free of the angels, mostly anyway. Many of the lower angels disappeared, while some who had integrated with the humans remained. It wasn’t an easy alliance in most places. There was no way to know if things really were going to work out in the long run. Years would have to pass in order to find a true balance. Maybe that was something that would never happen, but time would decide that. 

Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael worked hard to maintain the balance and help the humans once more get back on their feet. At first, it was understandably unstable due to recent memory. They still worked hard to improve it, once again. Vega was one of the big places, while Raphael went to Helena. She knew that Uriel went there and was living there as the lover to the queen. Raphael didn’t let that color her opinion of anything about Helena or her sister. When she arrived there, she was welcomed with open arms. Arika was cautious but welcoming to the new woman. 

“My name is Raphael. I am Uriel’s sister. I understand she spent some time here.” Raphael wasn’t shy about explaining who she was. She was a little more cautious explaining why she was there. 

“I am Arika. Why have you come here?” She asked, keeping her composure even and calm. 

“The war is over. The world is safe once more.”

“How can you be so sure? That is a bold claim.”

“It is, but I was there when the threat to this world, my brother Lucifer, was killed. A young woman gave her life to make sure he died.” Arika paused at this, seemingly considering.   
“What was her name and why would she do such a thing?”

“Her name was Mickie and she was manipulated by my brother for much of her life. She chose to fight back and wrote books on the dreams he inflicted her with, though he didn’t know that was a side effect at the time of their connection.” 

“I would like to discuss this more.” Arkia wasn’t opposed to believing what was going on, though it would change many things. Raphael nodded, following the woman to a location that was not the center of town. 

They had a lengthy conversation about Mickie, the books, the words within in, and Mickie’s final days. Raphael had the books on her, though how the second book ended after Michael was free, was a mystery. The conclusion of the book was torn out. The angels had spent days scouring for more books and were unable to find any anywhere they searched. Arika had never heard of the books, though she was much younger before the war started and had no reason to look for such things. She even admitted that she would have that it was nonsense at that time. Raphael was grateful for the honesty and was surprised when Arika said she would have her people search Helena for the book to see if any could be found. The focus was on the second book, as the first was already long passed. 

Two days later, Raphael’s visit was ending. Arika had come to terms with the world in fact being safe now and it was time to rebuild and work with others. Vega was mourning the loss of Claire and her father, who had been killed by Michael when he arrived. Duma was not about to let go of Riesen and Michael knew Riesen well enough to know that was not something he would want in his life. Raphael explained everything she could and knew and encouraged Arika to try to speak to whoever was put in charge. The arch angels had worked to establish Alex in that roll, Ethan at his side as his advisor of sorts. It had taken time, but it was almost done by the time she left. Walking in the city with Arika, Raphael suddenly stopped, looking to the left and down the isle of stalls.

“What is it?” Arika asked, looking at the angel and then towards the direction she was looking. 

“Who is she?” She asked, pointing to a woman who was purchasing some fruit. 

“We aren’t sure. She arrived here two days before you did with no memory.” Arika looked at Raphael’s shocked expression. “Do you know her?”

“Yes.” Raphael replied, unsure if she was truly seeing what right before her eyes. If this was true, then it changed everything. She was in disbelief. This changed everything. “I need to contact my brothers.” She said, unfurling her wings carefully. She didn’t want to hit anyone with them. Moving her wings, she told her brothers they needed to come to Helena immediately. Arika wasn’t thrilled about having men in her town but she was going to allow it, for now anyway. They would be under constant watch and Raphael had been about to leave anyway. The woman Raphael was staring at was possibly someone she was looking for or someone she knew. 

An hour later, Michael and Gabriel landed outside Helena. Raphael was happy to see them and explain what she had seen. Michael wanted to believe her while Gabriel was more cautious about this. It would have been horrible for Michael if this wasn’t true. Gabriel wanted to see this person first before Michael did. He loved his brother and didn’t want him to be let down if this was not at all who they thought it was. Raphael explained in detail what she saw, and Gabriel did believe this was true. He still wanted to see them. Arika kept an eye on Michael while Raphael took Gabriel back into town. They had a plan and were going to come back in an hour after they spoke to this person. The pair didn’t have an escort but Arika offered one. Raphael said no and gave her word they would be back. Neither arch angel believed they would be totally alone in this but that was something they would deal with. 

By the time they found this woman again, Gabriel was stunned just as Raphael was. They couldn’t help but stare. 

“I told you.” Raphael whispered to her brother. 

“I wanted to believe you, but I was worried for Michael.”

“I know. I’m worried too. Arika said she has no memory.” The woman in question turned to notice them and looked at them. Both arch angels held their breath as she walked over.   
“Can I help you? You’ve been staring for some time.” The voice, the look.

“It’s you.”


	20. Chapter 20

__

_Epilogue – 5 years later_

It wasn’t an effortless process by any means. There was ups and downs. Struggles and fights. This had become clear in the very beginning that the damage done by the angels would take years to fix, a second time. Towns started to rebuild. People started to move on. People slowly stopped living in fear. The angels left behind, and there were more than expected, helped and earning the trust of those that had been hurt took patience. Not everyone wanted to forgive and forget. Some were cruel and continued to chase away the angels who wanted to help. Father was back, however that didn’t mean all sin and hurts were pushed under a rug. Even the presence of higher and arch angels didn’t help to lessen the damages. In some places, it made it worse and small communities of angels sprang up. 

Alex and Ethan worked together to keep Vega on track and positive. It was a full-time job. There was no easy path to take. Claire and Edward were gone. Most of the leaders died during the last inner struggle that the town had suffered. Claire had wanted to take down the V system, which was something Alex immediately did away with. Like with all things, there was conflict. It had taken over a year for Alex to prove that this was a good thing. They weren’t alone though as Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel had stayed to help. Their presence was both a help and a hindrance. In the end, it was Alex who had to win them over and he did just fine with little help. Ethan stood at his side and was able to rally the soldiers, which helped in the long run. Still, there would be many more years of struggles until a true peace was even close. 

Helena was an ever-present town as well. While they had remained largely unaffected by the war in Vega, they still offered aide when it was needed. Arika assisted in calming the people down in Vega and continued trade routes with them, even though there was heavy distrust amongst the people. Alex didn’t fully trust her either, however Arika appreciated that. Her charms wouldn’t work on either of those heading up Vega which was refreshing. In time, maybe she could wear Alex down. Regardless, they worked together for the betterment of their towns. Helena remained under female control, though their borders were opened for a select few who wanted a fresh start.

New Delphi fell in the chaos of all that went on. Julian wasn’t seen again so it was unsure if he was alive or dead. None could rightly or properly take over and inner wars happens constantly. Eventually, news and reports stopped coming out of the town. There was no contact made for over a year. Those sent to check it out returned with reports that everyone was gone, and New Delphi was declared dark. Alex and Arika weren’t leaving the place alone, however. It would be an easy location for someone with ill intentions to swept into and they would be none the wiser. They sent regular scouts to make sure the place remained empty. 

Not all of the people from Mallory were killed when Lucifer took over it completely. Those that remained were mostly children and a dozen or so adults that were left behind. They were found wandering around by the mobile city called the Camp. Usually, the Camp was much stricter with who or what was allowed within their city, but they took pity on those left behind. Allowing them to travel, they eventually made their way to Vega where they settled. Some remained with the Camp, most of the children stayed behind in Vega and were taken care of by others in the town itself. The world had to come together and support each other in order to survive now. 

New little towns did spring to life as people were freely moving around. Protection in major cities wasn’t as vital as it had once been. Trade routes were established overtime and steady trading and bartering was something that benefited everyone. A level of normalcy was coming back to the world. For those that had lived prior to the war, and lived through it, their insight was looked to in order to get the world back on track. It had happened once before when the world first fell and now their words were asked for once more. Some gave their knowledge willingly and others shied away. 

“The garden is coming along well. Already have some tomatoes and carrots ready for harvest.” The male voice said with a smile.

“That’s good. Maybe this time the bugs will stay away so they can be enjoyed.” Replied a female voice with a smile as well. “Those tips from the last trader that passed by have been good ones.”

“I’m hopeful.” There was a pause and then the male voice spoke up again. “Do you think they will be alright?”

“Yes. They will be fine.” The owner of the voice turned to the male nearby. “Are you worried?”

“Yes. I don’t believe that you aren’t.” The female voice laughed. 

“You know me so well.:

“Of course, I do.” There was another pause, this time from both of them. A sigh cut the silence. 

“Come on. We should head back. It’s getting late.” The pair walked back towards the building nearby. It was a home, simple and modest. There were just enough comfortable things there to live a quiet life. Pushing open the door, the pair walked in quietly, the male shutting the door behind them. 

“The garden is nearly ready. Those new tips are proving useful.” The female voice announced as she looked to the pair sitting at the table. Both looked up. 

“I wondered where you went to.” The female at the table stood, walking closer. There was a heavy feeling in the room, and she frowned. “You’re leaving, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. We have stayed long enough. It’s time we moved on.” Answered the male. The other male at the table stood and walked closer. 

“Brother, sister. Thank you for all you have done for us these past five years.” Michael said with a soft tone. Mickie nodded at his side. 

“Yes, thanks for everything. We will miss you.” It had been a rough five years, especially since Mickie didn’t even know who she was at first. Even seeing Michael hadn’t brought back the memories. Telling her what was said, done, and all that she was didn’t help. Time was the only thing that brought her back to the present. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad we could be of some help to get you established. There is a new shop in town as well, if you are up for traveling.” Raphael commented, crossing her arms with a smile. “You have to stop being such a hermit. It’s not good for you.” 

“I know. I just don’t feel like it.” Mickie had made the choice to travel as little as possible. Raphael had done most of the traveling for supplies over the years, though she forced Mickie to go with her at times. Now that they were moving on, Mickie was going to have to figure it out. 

“You’ll be fine Mickie. Michael is here. He won’t let anything happen to you.” Gabriel chimed in, looking a bit amused. The pair had been slowly growing closer over the years. The spark was there, though with Mickie being unstable at the start of their second chance at happiness, things had been taken slowly. 

“I know that. Thanks.” She pouted as she responded. This earned a laugh from Gabriel and Raphael. 

“Take care of yourselves.” Raphael said, looking to her brother and Mickie.

“We will.” Michael said with confidence. Neither arch angel was concerned with Michael’s ability. They also hoped that Mickie would come out of her shell once more. Time would tell. Hugs were given and returned. There were no sad faces to the two arch angels leaving. It had been discussed and planned. There was no surprise leaving. 

Life would move on and the world would get itself righted once more. Mickie and Michael’s relationship continued to grow each day, though that is a story left untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to a close. I don't think I'll be posting for Dominion for a bit, if ever in the foreseeable future. I will, however, be posting for other series. If you are curious, just look me up and see if something tickles your fancy. 
> 
> THANK YOU for all you have done and the reviews, comments, and support. I appreciate it all.


End file.
